


A Fickle Affair

by docsangel



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docsangel/pseuds/docsangel
Summary: Growing up in the club, I had two best friends. What happens when both best friends make a move? Who do I choose?





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up in the club ain't easy. Being the daughter of a SON and a Porn Star makes it even harder. My name is Cami Delaney and I am the daughter of Big Otto and Luanne Delaney. It was hard dating too. Either the guys was scared off because they knew who my dad was or they thought I was easy because my mom sucked dick for a living. So I pretty much gave up dating. It was still bad when she got out from behind the camera. I love being around the club though. Most of the guys are like uncles to me but there are some that some that are my best friends. Jax and Opie have been my best friends most of my life. Being we were all three raised in the club, we always look after each other.

I had been dating Nate for a few months and I really like him. Aunt Gemma gave me a job in the office of the garage to keep me close because, of course, Daddy worries about his little girl. Sitting at lunch with the guys like I always do when my phone goes off. It was a text from Nate. I smile as I open the text but when I see what the message, my smile drops. Getting up, I tell the guys, "I'm heading back. Talk to you guys later." I say before getting up and walking off. I head towards the office and Jax grabs my hand. "You okay Cami?" Giving him a fake smile, I say "I'm good Jax." I kiss his cheek and say "See you later." I walk into the office and close the door. Sitting down at the desk, I try to get myself together to at least make it through the day.

Gemma comes back and I head into the clubhouse to start cleaning and stocking the bar. After a little while, the guys come in and I start handing them out beers. "You okay Doll Face?" Tig asked. "Yep. I'm good Tiggy." I say and go back to stocking the bar. "You don't seem okay. Who was that text from earlier?" Opie asked. "That is none of your business." I say getting even more aggravated. "It is when we can see it upsets you." Jax says. Finally my emotions get the better of me and I yell "Fine. Nate broke up with me through a fucking text message. Says he can't deal with dating a fat girl." I say before throwing the towel onto the bar and storming out of the clubhouse. I walk right past a yelling Gemma before getting in my car and peeling out of the parking lot.

I walk into my house and lock the door. Getting into the shower, I break down and sob. Getting out. I dry off and dress and walk into the living room and see my mom sitting on my couch with a gallon of my favorite ice cream and two spoons. I sit down and take a spoon from her and take a bite. "You wanna talk about it?" Mom asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "Jax called me. Told me what you said." she told me. "Momma, what's wrong with me? No one fucking wants me. I finally find a guy that looks past the club and your career and actually gives me a chance and I'm not good enough for him. I am so tired of being discarded like I don't matter. Maybe I don't." I say. "Sweetheart, you will find someone. I promise. I am so sorry, babe girl." she says before pulling me into a hug. There was a knock on the door and mom goes to answer. "Hey Jax, Ope." Mom says before letting them in. "Hey Darlin. How ya feeling?" Jax asked. "I'm okay Jax." I say. "Bull shit." Opie says. "You know what? Fuck you Ope. I am so sick of you two trying to act like you give a shit. Just get out of my fucking house." I yell before running into my bedroom and locking the door. I can hear mom talking to them. "Guys, she just needs time. She's really hurting right now." Mom says. "He really did a number on her didn't he?" Jax asked. "She showed me the text. He was saying how disgusting she is and how he can't take it anymore." Mom says. "Fuck." Opie says. "Call us later and let us know how she's doing." Jax says before they both leave and I hear the door close. "Baby. Are you okay?" Mom asked through the door. I opened the door and say "Momma, I just want to be alone." She smiles sadly and kisses my cheek and says "I'll call you tomorrow to check on you." I hug her tight and she lets herself out while I lay on my bed and sob.

After a couple of hours of crying, I make my way to the living room and turn on Netflix and just let it play. Not even paying attention to what's on. I hear a bike pull up and look outside and see it's Opie. I wish everyone would just leave me alone. He knocks on the door and I ignore it hoping he will go away. No such luck. He knocks again. I still don't answer. "Cami I know you're in there. Open up." Getting up I finally open the door and he walks in without an invitation. "Look, I'm sorry for being an ass earlier." Opie says looking down. "It's okay Ope. I was out of line too." I say walking into the kitchen. He follows me. "You know he's wrong don't you?" he asked. "Right. Look Opie, I know I'm built like those croweaters you guys love so much. And you know what? I'm okay with that." I tell him. "Cami, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect." he says before moving closer. He leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips before turning around and walking out the door, leaving me stunned.

I spent the rest of the weekend sitting on the couch with a few bottles of wine and sappy movies. Sunday morning, my phone rings. An inmate at Stockton Correctional Facility is attempting to call you. To accept charges, press 1" I know who it is so I press 1 and as soon as it connects I say "Hi Daddy." and I smile a little. I'm a huge Daddy's girl. "Hey Princess. How are you?" he asked. "I'm good." I say. "Don't lie. I talked to your mom." he says. "I'll be okay Daddy. Just need a few days to mope." I tell him. "You know you can call on the guys. Your mom said Jax and Opie dropped by and you snapped at them." he says. If it were anyone else, they would have been scolded but not me. "I talked to Opie today and apologized. I'll do the same with Jax when I see him." I say. "You know they love you right?" he asked. "I know Daddy. I love them too but I just don't want to leave the house. I feel like shit." I say as the tears start again. "It'll be okay baby girl. Just give it time. Remember. Don't trust anyone without a kutte or a crow." he says and the recording comes up telling us we have one minute. "I'll call when I can Princess. I love you." he says. "I love you too Daddy. Stay safe." I say before the call disconnects. Sitting down, I start crying again. This is one of those times a girl really does just need her Daddy.

Later in the day, my phone rings. "Hey Momma. Ratted me out to Daddy I hear." I say. "I knew you would need to hear from him. He's the only one that seems to say the right thing to you when you need it." she says. "It's okay. I did talk to him though. I might go see him next time." I tell her. Someone knocks on the door. "Mom I have to go. Someone's here." I tell her. Hanging up, I answer the door and it's Jax. Letting him in, he follows me to the couch. "Jax, I'm really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I say. "It's good Darlin. How ya holding up?" he asked. "I'll be okay, I guess." I say. "You deserve better than that. You know that?" he says. "Jax, like I told Opie. I know I'm not skinny like those croweaters. I'm okay with that. Jax, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna lay down." I say. I stand up to see him out and when we get to the door he turns to me and says "I wish you saw yourself the way I do." and takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly before turning around and heading to his bike. I watched him leave and picked up my phone. "Mom, can you come over? I think I'm losing my fucking mind." I tell her. "Yeah baby. I'll be there in a few."

Mom shows up and Gemma is with her. "Hey Sweetheart." Gemma says "Hey Aunt Gem. Hey Momma." I say as I let them in. "What's going on?" Mom asked. "Opie and Jax came to check on me. Separately." I say. "Okay. What's wrong with that?" Gemma asked. "Nothing if it were just them checking on me. He kissed me." I said. "Which one?" Momma asked. "Both of them." I say. "Oh shit. What are you going to do?" Mom asked. "Nothing. You know the guys don't see me like that. Seriously. They were just trying to comfort me. But it was strange." I tell her. "How so?" Gemma asked. "They were trying to make me feel better. Since when do Jax and Opie try to be sweet to me?" I asked and they both start laughing. "The kiss wasn't just a little peck like they have done before but they were soft and sweet. So not like the one like when we were younger." I tell them. Maybe it was nothing.

The next day, I head back to work. I have to keep myself going. Sitting in the office alone. I have only spoken when I had to and tried to keep to myself. It's time for the shop to close and Jax walks in and closes the door. "Hey Cami. Gotta minute?" he asked. "Not really Jax. Trying to close up." I tell him, not looking at him. "Well, make a minute." he says. Sighing I look at him. "What Jax?" I asked. "You have barely said a word to any of us today. We're worried." he says. "Well stop worrying. I'm fine." I say and start straightening the papers on the desk again. He walks over to me and takes my hands and pulls me to him. "Jax. What are you doing?" I asked. He doesn't answer. He crashes his lips to mine and kisses me deeply. I melt into his arms and he makes deepens the kiss more. When we part, our foreheads are pressed together and he walks away leaving me standing there confused.

I leave the shop and head home. Pulling into my driveway, Opie is sitting there on his bike waiting for me. What is it with these men? I get out of my car and walk over to Opie. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Yeah. Come on in." I say. We walk inside and I say "You know where the spare key is. You could have let yourself in." He sits down on the couch and says "Didn't want to scare you." I sit beside him and I ask, "What are you doing here Opie?" He takes my hand rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "I wanted to see how you were doing." he says. "Why does that seem to be the question of the day? Jax asked me the same thing." I say. "We are worried about you." he says still holding my hand. He intertwines our fingers and just sits there, holding my hand. "I'm fine Ope. Just a little hurt. But I'm okay." I tell him. He pulls me over to him and puts his arm around me and we just sit. After a little while of just sitting, he tilts my head up and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss and pulls me to straddle him. Holding me to him, we continue to kiss until we both were breathless. We sit together like that for a few minutes and he says "I better go." I stand up and let him up before walking him to the door where he kisses me again, softly. I watch him walk to his bike and pull out of the driveway. Closing and locking my door I sit back on the couch and think about what happened. Both of my best friends kissed me. What the ever loving hell?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I walk into the office for work and Gemma is already there. "Hey baby. Feeling better?" she asked. "Yes and no." I tell her. She looks at me confused and I say "About Nate, yes. About everything else? I have no fucking clue." Closing the door and sitting down, she says "Talk." I sigh and start talking. "Okay, last night, I was closing up and Jax came into the office to check on me. I tried to tell him I would be okay and went back to closing up but he kissed me. Not like the other time but like kissed me kissed me." She shakes her head and says "Holy shit." I look at her and say "That's not all. After leaving here, I get home and Opie is waiting for me. We went inside and were sitting on the couch and talking and he kissed me. Pulled me into his lap kissing me." I tell her. "Fuck. Now, you can't tell me that you think they are just being nice." she says. "I don't know what the hell is going on. But Gemma, I can't get involved with them." I say. "Why not?" she asked. "Not only would it mess up my friendship with both of them, but it would mess up their friendship and I can't be the one responsible for that. Plus, you see the croweaters they have all over them. How in the hell could they be attracted to my fat ass when they can have their pick of girls not only skinnier than me but that actually know what to do." I say looking at my hands. "Sweetheart, are you saying?" she asked. "I'm not a virgin Gemma but haven't had that much experience." I say to her. "How do you feel about them? Friendship aside." she asked. "I don't know. I mean, I care about both of them. I never really thought about them as a boyfriend. Gemma, I'm not delusional. I know I would never be enough for them." I say, getting up and leaving the office.

I walk into the clubhouse and start cleaning up and getting lunch ready for the guys. Once it gets lunch time, I set the food out for them and head out to the office to relieve Gemma. "Head on in and eat Gem. I got the office." I tell her. "You need to eat." she says. Smiling I say, "I ate when I was getting the food together." She looks at me and I give her my best smile. I didn't eat but she doesn't need to know that. I work in the office until after lunch and when Gemma comes back in she tells me to go home for the day. I think she knows I am avoiding everyone.

I get home and my phone rings. I hear the recording, knowing it's my dad, and press 1. Once the call connects I say "Hey Daddy. How are you?" I asked. "Good baby. How are you doing?" he asked. "A little better. I'm not really upset over Nate anymore but now I'm confused as hell." I say. "About what?" he asked. "You know I need the money but now I am kind of trying to avoid Jax and Opie." I say. "Why are you avoiding them? Did something happen?" he asked. "Nothing bad. Just. Well, They kissed me and I don't know why but at the same time, I don't want to get anything started with them because it will mess up our friends all around and I won't come between brothers." I tell him. "Well, let me talk to your mom. I know she could use someone to handle the book work and no one I trust more than you." he says. "Really Daddy? Thank you." I say. Then we hear the one minute warning. "Well, baby, I gotta go. I'll talk to mom. Love you Princess." he says. "Love you too Daddy. Be safe." I say and the call clicks off.

A few hours later, my mom comes by. "I talked to your dad. You need to call Gemma and tell her that you won't be working there anymore. Working with me, you'll make more than enough to live comfortably." she says. "Good. Thank mom. I wanted to talk to you about it but didn't really think that Daddy would be okay with it but it was his idea." I tell her. "Why are you wanting to quit the garage? I thought you loved it there?" she asked. "I do but I can't be around Opie and Jax anymore. They both kissed me again. Not like before. They kissed me. Like tongue down my throat kiss." I tell her. "Both of them?" she asked. "Yeah. I can't do that mom. They are my best friends and like I told Daddy, I can't come between brothers." I tell her. After she leaves I call Gemma, "Hey Gem. Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked when she answers. "Sure baby. What's up?" she says. "I wanted to let you know I won't be working at the garage anymore. I'm going to work with Mom." I tell her. "Your Dad know about this?" she asked. "It was his idea. I talked to him earlier and told him I couldn't be around Jax and Opie anymore since they kissed me and he said for me to start working with mom. He already told her and I start tomorrow." I tell her. "Well, baby, I understand. I get where you are coming from about the boys but you do what you need to do." she says. "I just don't want you mad at me." I tell her. "Baby, I'm not mad. I get it. As long as you are somewhere that we all know you are safe and you are getting what you need, we are good." she says. "Thanks Gemma. Love you." I say. "Love you too sweetheart." she says and we end the call.

The next morning, I walk into Cara Cara and walk up to mom. "Hey Sweetheart." she greets me. "Hey Mom." I say. "Follow me and I'll show you your office." she says. She takes me to my office and I sit at the desk. She tells me what she needs done and leaves me to it. I spend the day, keeping to myself and getting work done for mom. Once the day is done, I tell mom goodbye and head out the door for home. Pulling up to my house, I go in and take a shower and sit down on the couch with a sandwich and water and turn on a movie. I hear a bike pull up and pray it's not Jax or Opie. I look and see it's Tig. Opening the door, I let him in. "Hey Doll. Are you okay?" he asked. 'Yeah, why?" I asked. "You weren't at work today and Gemma wouldn't tell us anything." he says. "I started working for mom today. I don't work at the garage anymore." I tell him. "What? Why? Are you mad at us?" he asked. "No, Tiggy, I'm not mad at anyone. Just some things happened and it was time for me to find something else." I say trying not to give anything away. "What happened? You know you can tell me." Tig says. Since my dad has been locked up, Tig took over the fatherly role when I needed it. "Tig, I don't know what to do. You know Nate dumped me right? Well, Jax and Opie have been checking up on me." I say. "I know. We are all worried about you." he says. "Tig, they kissed me. Both of them." I say. He rubs his hand down his face and asked "Did you want them to?" I put my head in my hands and said "I don't know. I mean, it was nice. With both of them but I it will mess up my friendship with them or allow them to mess up the one between them." I say. "I get it. I wish you would have told us." he says. "I thought Gemma would have said something. Tig I can't be around them. I love them but...nevermind." I say. "But what?" he asked. "Tig, guys like them, don't look at girls like me. I just want to stay out of everyone's way and if it weren't for having to work, I wouldn't leave the house." I say. "Sweetheart, you are a beautiful woman. We go after croweaters because they are an easy fuck. But when we look for someone to settle down with, it's women like you that we want. The one's that love us for us and not the patch. That understand how shit works in the club and take care of us. Just remember that okay." he says. "I will Tiggy. Thank you." I say. "I better head out. Check in with me once in awhile and let me know how you're doing?" he says. "I will Tiggy. Thanks again. Love you." I say. "Love you Doll." he says before leaving. I lock the door and my phone goes off. I look and Jax is texting me.

J: Where are you?

C: I'm home. Why?

J: You weren't at work and I was worried.

C: I quit.

J: What? Why?

C: I started working for mom so I'm still protected. I can't be around you and Opie right now. I hope you understand.

J: I don't understand.

C: Look Jax, you're one of my best friends. I love you but I can't be around you. Going to bed. Goodnight.

J: I don't understand but if that's what you want.

Just when I think I can go to bed, it goes off again. This time it's Opie.

O: Are you okay?

C: I'm fine Opie. I know what you are texting about. I quit the garage and working for mom now.

O: Why?

C: Like I told Jax, I can't be around you two. I love you both but I just need you both to let me be.

O: Fine. We'll stay away if that's what you want.

I don't respond back and neither do they. The next few days go by and I don't see or hear from them. When they come to Cara Cara, they stay clear of my office. I don't answer any calls but mom, dad, and Gemma. Friday comes and mom asks "Are you going to the party tonight?" I just look at her. "You can still go, you know. You are still family." she says. "I don't want to go. The more I distance myself, the better." I tell her. "Baby, you know better than that." she says. "I just need time." I say.

I get home and knowing that everyone is at the clubhouse, I just sit and watch movies. I'm better off alone. I can't get hurt again so the best thing to do is to just be alone. I spend the rest of the night wallowing in my own pity. I get up and run to the bathroom, sick. Not eating these last few days is starting to mess with my stomach. Sunday rolls around and it's time for Gemma's dinner. I have to be there. Mom is driving me and we get to Gemma's and start helping with dinner. "How have you been baby?" Gemma asked. "I'm good Gemma. Promise." I say. "Good baby. You figured your shit out yet?" she asked and I look at her confused for a second before I realize what she's talking about. "There's nothing to figure out." I tell her and she just hums her disagreement but drops it. We sit down and I am sitting between mom and Gemma. Across from me is Jax with Opie next to him. Great. I don't look at them and they don't look at me. I don't really speak unless someone asks me something. After dinner, I help the ladies get everything cleaned up and we head into the living room with the guys.

Mom drops me off at home and I walk inside and head into my bedroom. Before I can get changed, I start feeling light headed and next thing I know it all goes black. Waking up, I open my eyes and I see that I am in a hospital bed. I turn to the side and see mom there. Looking around, I see Tig laying on the couch sleeping. "Momma." I say. "Hey baby." she says. "What happened?" I asked. "You tell me. The doctor said that you were anemic and that you were dehydrated. When was the last time you ate? Don't think I didn't notice you just pushing food around at Gemma's last night." Mom says. "I don't remember." I tell her, looking at my hands. "You don't need to be doing that shit, Doll. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tig asked. "Tig, stop. We both know that's not true. Just everyone please leave and leave me alone." I almost yell. They both get up to leave. "I'll check on you later." Mom says before kissing my cheek and leaving. After they are gone, I just lay there and sob.

A few hours later, Opie shows up. "Don't." I say. "What are you doing, Cam?" he asked as he takes the chair next to me. "I said don't Opie. Just leave." I say turning away from him. "No, you need to hear this. Cami, you don't need to change anything about yourself. You are perfect. Why can't you see that?" he asked. Turning to face him I tell him, "My entire life, I have been alone. No one wants to be with me because of my mom and the club. I can't do this shit anymore. Just leave me alone." I say as the tears start falling again. Opie says "Babe, you aren't alone." he says. He sits on the side of the bed and pulls me to him and holds me. "I want to be with you." he says. "Opie we can't. I don't want to come between you and Jax." I tell him. "I promise, you won't. Just please think about it." he says. "Okay." I whisper. He holds me for a little longer. Once I start falling asleep, he whispers good night and slips out after I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the nurse comes in and checks my vitals. She hands me my breakfast and takes care of some things around my room while I eat. When I'm done, she takes the tray and leaves the room. When the doctor came in, she told me that it would help me a lot to get my thoughts out and start writing in a journal. I call mom and tell her that the doctor suggested one and she said she would bring one for me.

A couple of hours later, Jax walks into my room. Great. Just what I don't need. "Hey Cami." he says. "Hey Jax. What do you want?" I asked, not looking at him. "Your mom asked me to drop this by for you." he says, handing me the bag. "Thanks." I say looking at the beautiful leather journal mom sent me. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sighing I say "I don't know Jax. I really don't know." He sits on the side of my bed and takes my hand. "Why were you doing it?" he asked. "It doesn't matter, Jax. Just don't worry about it. I won't be doing it again." I tell him, looking at my hands. He takes my face in his hands and says "Sweetheart, you don't need to be doing that shit." before he kisses my forehead. "Jax, you don't understand. None of you do." I say. "Explain it then." he says. "Jax, I grew up seeing nothing but skinny porn stars and croweaters and seeing how you guys are all over them while I'm not skinny. Then I keep seeing the text from Nate telling me how fat I am and how disgusting I am. I am not like them Jax and I thought that if I were skinny like them that maybe someone would want me." I explain. "Cami, you don't understand. You are perfect. Do you know how long I have wanted to kiss you like I did at the shop? I've wanted to for a long time but you were with that asshole and he was treating you like shit. Cami, I want to be with you and I promise never to treat you like that. Just please give me a chance to prove it to you." he pleads. "Jax, Opie asked me the same thing. I won't come between the two of you. I care about you both too much to." I say. "Just think about it okay?" he asked. "I will." I say. He sits with me in silence for a little longer and when his phone rings, he answers it. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few." he says. Turning to me he says "Club calls. I'll check on you later okay." He leans down and kisses me softly before heading out the door.

That evening, the nurse came in with my discharge papers in hand. Mom had arrived and we left the hospital. Walking into my house, mom follows me and we sit on the couch and start talking. "Baby please don't do that again. There is nothing wrong with you." she says. "I won't mom. I promise. Trust me. I have heard enough about it from you, Jax and Opie." I tell her. "Mom, what do I do? Opie and Jax both came to see me. They were asking about me giving them a chance. I don't know if I can choose between them." I tell her. "Then you need to just sit them both down together and tell them how you feel and set some ground rules until you decide." she says. "That's not a bad idea. I better call them and do this before I chicken out." I tell her. She leaves and I pick up my phone and text Jax and Opie. Can you both come over? I need to talk to you both. I text. They both text back that they will be there in just a few.

Ten minutes later I hear the two bikes pull up. I let them in and tell them to sit down. "I need you both to listen to me. I have been a complete wreck since this Nate shit. All I keep hearing in my head are the words that Nate said in his text. It doesn't help when I am constantly surrounded by fucking croweaters and porn stars knowing that they are all over you two. As far as you two go, I love you both. You have been my best friends since we were babies and I don't want to lose that. You both have asked me to think about giving you a chance. But the thing is that I can't." I say. "Why not?" Opie asked. "Because, you two are not only my best friends but you are also brothers. I won't be the one to come between you two. I can't do that. I thought about things while I was in the hospital. Until you both kissed me, I never thought of either of you as more than my best friends. But both kisses felt right. But I can't choose. I can't do for you what the croweaters and porn stars can. I just can't. They can do things for you that I can't. I don't look like them. You both deserve someone that you can be proud to have on your arm. Do you know what the croweaters say about me when you aren't around? They ask how you two can want to be around someone my size. Do you want that constantly being thrown at you? I don't. I hate the way I look. I hate knowing that I will never look like those girls so I know there's no way you guys can see me that way." I tell them. "Can we speak now?" Jax asked. So I let them speak. "We talked about this. For a while. We both want to be with you and we both think that you are beautiful and we would both be proud to have you beside us. The croweaters all feel threatened because they know we would choose you over them anyday. As far as the porn stars go, do you know what they say behind your back? They talk about how you don't treat them like whores. You ask about their day and about their kids. You treat them like people. They respect you." Jas says. "We talked about being with you so we have an idea. Date us both. We are not asking you to choose one of us right now. Spend time being our girlfriend and then after a while, then maybe you will be able to decide which one of us you feel right with. No pressure. No nothing. Just spending time together. Going on dates and being with us." Opie says. "What about parties?" I asked. "Depends who asks you out first." Jax says. "What about if I do choose one of you? What then?" I asked. "The other will step back. We won't let it come between us." Opie says. "Okay. What about sex? What about runs?" I asked. "We are only faithful to you. Even on runs." Jax says. So I decide that they have an answer for everything, let's see how they handle this one. "Okay. One more question. What happens if I choose both of you?" I ask. They both smile and say, "Then no one gives a crow but we just keep things how they are. Just dating both of us." Jax answers. "Okay." I say. "Okay?" They both ask. "Yeah. Okay." I say. "But tonight, you guys gotta let me get some sleep. I haven't slept very well since I have been in the hospital." I say. They both walk to me and kiss me softly before leaving me alone for the night. This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I walk into work and mom follows me to my office. "So, did you talk to them?" she asked. "Yeah. They want me to date both of them. Not decide right now but just be both of their girlfriends and then decide when I feel it's right. They seemed to have talked about it with each other and set their own ground rules. I even asked what about if I picked both and they said that no one would give a crow and we would keep things to us all just dating." I tell her. "Damn. Went from a shitty boyfriend to two that would do anything for you. Lucky little bitch." Mom says and I can't help but laugh. "Go on and let me get some work done." I tell her still laughing.

Lunch time rolls around and Jax walks into my office holding lunch. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling a little. "Thought I'd have lunch with my girl." he says and I just roll my eyes. "You are so lame." I tell him and he walks over and kisses me softly. Sitting down he asked "How's your day going?" as he opens up his lunch. Opening mine, I say, "Not too bad. Just trying to get caught up a little. Think I might take it home if I don't finish before time to go." He says "Well, here I was going to ask if you wanted to order pizza and watch a movie tonight." he says. "That sounds good. Yeah. We can do that." I tell him. I am honestly going to see how this goes. After we eat, he says "I better get back to the shop. I'll see you about six?" he asked. "Yeah. That works." He kisses me again and says "See you tonight babe. Love you." I just shake my head and say "Love you too." It's not unusual for us to say love you. We have said that since we were kids. He leaves and mom walks in. "Jax bring you lunch?" she asked. "Yeah and asked about coming over tonight." I tell her. "Good. You know you have to talk to Gemma about this. She needs to hear this from you and not someone else." she tells me. "I'll call her right now." I tell mom.

I call Gemma and when she answers I say "I have something to tell you." She laughs and says "The boys already told me. You okay with dating both?" she asked. "I don't know but they seem okay with it so I am at least giving it a shot. Am I stupid?" I asked. "No baby. Most of these croweaters are lucky to hook up with one SON. You are getting two. But remember, you don't let those croweaters disrespect you. Okay?" she said. "Okay. Thanks Aunt Gem." I tell her. "I better get back to work." I say. "Okay baby. Love you." she says. "Love you." I reply.

I get home that evening and take my shower. Jax knocks on the door at six on the dot. I open the door and he kisses me hello. He has the pizza in his hand and I start up Netflix. "What do you want to watch?" I asked as he puts the box on the coffee table and sits next to me. "Whatever you want to watch is fine." he says. I turn on Need For Speed because it is my favorite movie and we sit back and eat and relax together. Half way through the movie. Jax lifts my face to look at him and he kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and he pulls me to straddle him and continues to kiss me passionately. He starts kissing down my neck and I stop him. "Jax, I'm not ready for that yet." I tell him. "We don't have to go any farther than you are ready but I am still gonna kiss you." he says smirking. I just shake my head and he pulls me back to him and kisses me again. I think this might work. We both fall asleep on the couch and wake up the next morning with our arms wrapped around each other. "Good morning." I say, getting up. "Morning Babe." he says, sitting up. I go to the kitchen to make coffee. "I better head home and get ready for work." he says pulling me to him. "I'll call you later." he says before kissing me. "Love you babe." I smile and say "Love you too." He gets his kutte and walks out the door leaving me shaking my head. I get ready for work and head out the door, coffee in hand.

Pulling up to Cara Cara, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Cam." he says. "Hey Opie. What's up?" I asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asked. "Sure. Pick me up at six?" I asked. "I'll be at your house then." he says. "Bye Ope." I say and he says bye and we end the call. I get through the day and finally feel like I am caught up some. It's time to go and mom stops me. "I heard a certain biker spent the night at your house." she says smirking. "Nothing happened. We just kissed. A lot." I tell her. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked. "Apparently I have a date with my other boyfriend." I tell her and then say "Yeah, that sounded weird." and she just laughs at me. I get home and shower and get dressed. Opie knocks on my door at five til six and we head out to his bike. "I thought we would take a ride." Opie said. I took the helmet and put it on my head and before I could get on the bike he pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "I love you Cam." he says. Smiling I say "I love you too, Ope." I get on the bike and we pull out of my driveway.

We pull up to a little diner, the one that I used to love going to as a kid. "I thought we'd get something to eat." he says and I say "That sounds good." We walk in and get a booth. He sits on the same side as me and pulls me into his side while we order our food. After the food arrives, we eat and he pays the bill. We ride a little more before heading back to my house. Getting off the bike I asked him, "You wanna come in?" He smiles and nods. Taking off his helmet, he follows me to the door and takes his kutte off and hangs it on the hook like he does almost every time he has been here. We sit on the couch and I turn the TV on but we don't pay attention to the TV. Opie kisses me and I pull him down on the couch to hover over me. "Opie, I won't sleep with you or Jax until I'm ready for it but God I love kissing you." I say. He kisses me again and says "I'm good with that." and he kisses me again. We make out for a while and my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer and it was Aunt Gemma. "I need you to come to the clubhouse right now." she says. "Do I need to bring a bag?" I asked. "Yeah baby. Something bad has happened but I'll tell you when you get here." she says. I hang up and look at Opie. "Something's wrong. Gemma wants me to get a bag and come to the clubhouse." I say. "Go. I'll drive you." he says and I get my bag together.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I walk in the door with Opie carrying my bag. I see that it's just the patched members and a few Old Ladies. Gemma pulls me into a hug and I see she's been crying. "Gemma. What happened?" I asked her, a million thoughts going through my mind. "Baby, Hale came by. Your mom is gone. I'm so sorry." I look at her confused and say "What?" She says "Baby, your mom was run off the road and she was killed. I am so sorry." My eyes go wide and it hits me. My mom, my best friend, is gone. Opie pulls me to him when I start to cry and I sob into his chest. "Take her to her dorm." Clay says. Opie picks me up and carries me to my dorm room and lays me on the bed. He lays with me. "Baby, it's okay. I got you." he says. I start to calm down and I asked "My mom is gone Opie. Oh shit!" I say and sit straight up. "My Dad. Who's gonna tell my Dad?" I asked looking at him. "When you are ready, we will go out and find out everything okay." he says. I get up and go wash my face. "I'm ready now. I need to know." I tell him. We walk out to the main room and Jax pulls me to him. "Are you okay baby?" he asked. "No. Not at all." I tell him. I look to Clay and asked. "What happened?" Clay takes me into the chapel with Jax and Opie right behind me. "We think it was Georgie Carruso." he says. "He's been threatening our girls. Trying to get them to come to his company." I tell them. "We know. We are going to handle this. I promise." he says. "I know you will Uncle Clay. Who's gonna tell my dad?" I asked. "Bobby is going to head up in a few minutes to tell him." he says. "I want to go." I tell them. "You need to stay here. At least for now. We need to get this taken care of and you know your Dad would tell you the same." he says and I just nod. "What's going to happen to Cara Cara?" I asked. "Sweetheart, your mom gave us a copy of her will. The house, Cara Cara, all of it is yours." he tells me. Clay walks out of the room and leaves me with Jax and Opie. "We won't let anything happen to you." Opie says. "I look at them and my grief turns to anger and I say "Make him hurt." They both kiss me softly and tell me that they love me before heading out to take care of this piece of shit. Gemma walks in and pulls me to her and just lets me cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days go by in a blur. We buried my mom, I went to see Daddy and then I decided that I was pissed and I asked Jax to call church and for me to be there. Clay was okay with this. Walking into the chapel with Jax and Opie, I stand by the door and Clay gives me the room. "First of all, I want to thank you all for being there for me these last few days. It's not been easy but it would have been a lot harder if I didn't have you guys. Uncle Clay told me that mom left me Cara Cara and I want to keep it running but after all of this shit with Georgie, I want to keep my girls safe. So, I have a proposition for the club. I haven't even told Jax and Ope about this. You guys have said you were looking for legitimate ways to earn. What if we went in partners together. I already talked to my dad and he thinks it would be a good idea. I provide the talent and get the films made and you guys provide security. I want to make sure the girls are safe from people like Georgie and I don't trust anyone like I do you guys." I say. The guys all look at each other and Clay asked "Are you sure, Sweetheart? Your mom wanted you to have Cara Cara." I smile sadly and said "I'm sure. I have thought about this and it was one of the things that she and I talked about was when she stepped down, she wanted me protected. I want my girls protected and you guys want a legitimate business. It's a win win." I tell him. "Well, baby girl, we have to vote on it." Clay says. "Just let me know." I say before slipping out the door.

Half an hour later, the chapel doors open and Tig waves me in. Walking in, I don't stray from the door. "We voted and we agree that it's a win win. We will have Lowen draw up the contracts to make us a partner and we will sit down together and work out the details." Clay says. "Thanks Uncle Clay. Thanks guys." I tell them. Later that day, we are at Cara Cara because I had called a meeting with the girls. "Thanks for coming everyone. First I wanted to tell you all that I appreciate you sticking with me after what happened to mom. But I want you to know that I am taking all the steps needed to make sure you all are protected." I say. "How are you doing that?" Ima asked rolling her eyes. "I have talked to the club and taking them on as partners for the added security. I want to make sure all of my talent are protected." I tell them all. "Anyone that doesn't agree with it or wants out of their contract because of what happened to mom, I completely understand and you are welcome to come to me and we will work out the details." I tell them but they all start saying that they are staying. All but Ima. "I don't want to get killed because you can't keep us safe." I just look at her and say "Follow me to my office and we can get the separation paperwork done." She follows me and I have her sign her waiver that she can't do anything involving the movies that she has done for Cara Cara. Once it's signed, she's out the door and one less drama for me.

The next couple of weeks have gone by and I have visited Dad every Sunday and we signed the paperwork making the SONS partners and everything is going great so far. My only thing is that the guys being around more, it makes me worry that Jax and Opie will lose interest in me, being around all of these porn stars. I keep that to myself. My girls' safety comes first. I hired someone to come in and do the book work while I take over the director's seat. I used to help mom all the time so I know how to go about directing and editing and such. I know it's going to be more work but that's okay. I have to keep mom's company going. This was her livelihood. I was done for the day and heading out when I see one of the girls all over Jax and he's doing nothing to ward her off. I see her rub her fingers up and down his chest while his arm is around her waist. I head to the car and before I can get my door closed, Jax is pulling it opened. "Hey babe. You not gonna talk to me?" he asked. "You were busy." I say. He kneels down beside me and says "You know I don't want her right?" I just nod my head and tell him "I know. I'm gonna head home." I tell him. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm okay. Just tired." I say. "I'll follow you. I want to spend some time with you." He says standing back up. "Jax…" I start but he cuts me off. "I want to spend time with you. I'll follow you. Love you." he says before kissing me softly and getting on his bike. I just shake my head and pull out of the parking lot.

I pull into my driveway with Jax pulling in next to me. He gets off his bike as I am getting out of the car and he grabs my bag. Walking into the house I tell him. "I'm gonna get a shower." I head to my room and get in the shower and think about him with one of my girls. I can't compete with that. I know I can't. I get dried off and dressed and head out to the living room. Sitting on the couch next to Jax, he tries to pull me to him and I hesitate. He notices this and asked "Are we okay?" I sigh and shake my head yes. I lean into him and he holds me for a few before pulling me onto his lap. "Baby, talk to me." he says. "I just worry is all. I know you love me. But I still worry that I won't be enough and then seeing Janie all over you, it just made me think about things." I tell him. "What things?" He asked. "That I won't be enough. That you'll realize that they can do more for you than I can." I tell him. "Cami, I love you. Only you. I was just being nice to her. That's all. I would never cheat on you." he says. I just nod and curl into his embrace. "I love you too Jackson." I decide that I need to just keep these feelings to myself but I see how skinny they are and I need to lose some of this fat. Time to diet again but I have to be better about hiding it.

I fall asleep in Jax's arms and he carries me to bed. "Stay." I say and he undresses and climbs into the bed with me before pulling me into his arms. I fall back to sleep with him holding me but it's not a peaceful one. I wake up after a dream about him cheating on me and can't get back to sleep. I just lay there, still, hoping not to wake him but I hear him whisper "You okay babe?" I just nod my head and snuggle closer. Trying to enjoy being with him before he realizes that he made a mistake wanting to be with me. "Hey, talk to me." he says as he tilts my head up to look at him. "I just had a bad dream is all. I'm okay." I say and he kisses me softly and says "You know you can talk to me about it." I say "I know but it wasn't important." He kisses me again. "Go back to sleep Jackson. I love you." I say. "I love you Camille." he says before dozing back off, me still awake trying to keep my emotions in check.

We wake up the next morning and I get up and shower for work. I get out and Jax has started the coffee maker. We get a cup of coffee and his phone rings. After getting off the phone he says "I'll call you later." I nod. He kisses me softly and says sternly "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." And with that he is gone, leaving me to my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

I decide that tonight is going to be a late one for me. We shot more scenes for the newest film and then as everyone called it a day, I sat in my office and was editing a few of the scenes. I hear a knock at the door and see Opie standing there. "Hey." I say and go back to the monitor. He walks over and leans down. Tilting my head up he kisses me. "Are you okay baby?" he asked. "Yeah. Just tired and trying to get this editing done before tomorrow." I say, leaning back in my chair, looking at him. The more I look at him the more I realize what a beautiful man he is. Him and Jax both. "What's up?" I finally asked him. "I thought that maybe I could spend some time with my girl." he says smiling a little. "Yeah. Let me get my things and I'll meet you outside." I tell him. I grab my bottled water and my bag and head to the door. Locking up, I get to my car and he is standing at the door. He leans down and kisses me and I just lean into him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just been a rough few days." I tell him.

Once we get to my house, he walks in behind me and I tell him I am getting a shower and will be out in a few. I put on one of my SAMCRO t-shirts and a pair of leggings. Walking into the living room, his kutte is on the back of the couch and I sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me. He already has the remote and I am sitting there, quiet. "Come here." he says. I sit up and look at him. He pulls me to straddle him. "Tell me what's going on. I know you. Something's going on in the brain. What is it?" he asked. I just put my head on his shoulder and he rubs my back and I feel the tears start welling up in my eyes. He doesn't say anything else for a few minutes before he finally whispers "I'm here. Talk to me." I don't move but I start talking. "There are so many things running through my head. Everything from mom and dad, to you and Jax. The business. So many things and I can't seem to get my head around any of it." I say. He pulls me up to look at him. "It's going to take some time about your mom. Your dad is fine and me and Jax aren't going anywhere. As far as the business, tell us what you need and we will take care of it." I just shake my head. "The only thing about the business is making sure I don't kill what she built. I'm scared I'm gonna screw up. I miss mom. She was the one that I went to when I needed to talk about shit. I can't talk to Dad because he as so much on him right now." I say. "What about me and Jax?" he asked. "I love you both. But I don't know if I can do this." I say and try to get off his lap but he holds me there. "Why?" he asked softly. "Just, being around porn stars everyday and knowing that they will be all over you guys it makes me wonder if they can make you guys happier than I can." I say. "Look at me." he says. I look at him and say "You are our girl. The one that we love. Not them. There is no one in this world that could do more for us than you. There's no other girl that Jax and I have ever even thought about sharing like we have you. You are amazing, beautiful, and so fucking smart. Don't you see that?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Then let me show you." He says.

He picked me up carried me to the bed. Laying me down, he kissed me softly and started kissing his way down my neck. He starts to slowly undress me, carefully watching for any sign to stop. He then undresses himself and climbs into the bed with me. Hovering over me, he kisses me again and deepens the kiss before entering me. He slowly makes love to me and whispers how sexy I am and how perfect I am. He tells me how much he loves me as we both find our releases together. I lay there in his arms and wonder what he's thinking. Wondering if he thinks this was a mistake. "I love you Cami." he says. I look at him and kiss him softly. "I love you too Opie." I say before we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, there was a knock at the door. We both get up and throw some clothes on and Opie opens the door to Jax. Jax walks in and sees us and smiles at us both. He walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say and head to the coffee maker that I am so glad I remembered to set the timer on before all that happened last night. Getting three cups down, I hand them their cups before getting mine and joining them at the table. "What's going on?" I asked. "I just wanted to check on you. I know you have not been yourself lately." he says. "Opie and I talked some last night and I'm feeling a little better about things." I say. "Well, I think it's time that all the girls know that we are both with you. Maybe that will make them keep their hands to themselves and you won't feel like you have something to worry about." Jax says. "Yeah. Okay. We can do that." I tell him. "I want to talk to you all about something." I say. "I was thinking about taking on an assistant. There's so much work and mom kept doing it all because she didn't want to go home to an empty house. I have you guys to come home to. I was thinking about getting an assistant and hopefully can put some of the work on them." I say. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Anyone you have in mind?" Opie asked. "Not yet. Thought I would put word out there." I say. "Good. Do that. Let us know if we need to do anything." Jax says. We talk a little more before getting dressed for me to go to work.


	7. Chapter 7

I get to work and I start editing what I was working on the night before while waiting on some of the ladies to come in. Sitting at my desk, Gemma comes in. "Hey Sweetheart." Gemma says. "Hey Aunt Gem. What's up?" I asked. "Just wanted to see how you're doing? I haven't talked to you much since your mom died." she tells me. I sigh and say "I'm here. That's about all I can say these day." I tell her. "You know you can talk to me right?" she offers. Thinking about it for a minute, I say "Gem, I feel like I am losing my mind. I have both Jax and Opie that are so good to me. They tell me all the time that they love me and they don't give me any reason to believe that they will walk away from me or cheat on me but I still keep worrying. All of the girls here are all over them as soon as they walk in the door. Then I'm worried about Dad. And the business. I'm so scared that I am going to screw up and lose everything that my mom built. I don't know what to do." I tell her finally. "Baby, Did you tell the guys how you feel about the girls?" she asked. "Yeah. They said it's time that they show the girls that they are with me." I tell her. "Then let them handle that shit. But about the business? Baby, you know what you are doing. You grew up in this studio and you know how to do all aspects of the business. You got this." she says. "I wish I could believe that. I told Jax and Opie that I wanted to get an assistant. I have someone handling the books but thought that if I took on an assistant that maybe I wouldn't be as stressed. But I don't know where to start." I tell her. "I might can help with that. One of the croweaters was talking about wanting out of that life. She needs a job. Smart girl too." she says. "Can you have her come see me today?" I asked. "Yeah. Her name is Leah." Gemma says before getting up. "I gotta head to the shop. I'll have her come by later." she says before kissing my cheek and leaving.

Lunch time rolls around and Jax comes in with a styrofoam plate and a bottled water. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey. I thought I would bring you something to eat. I know you haven't stopped long enough to eat." he says. "You're right." I say sitting back in my seat. Jax walks around and pulls me up. Kissing me softly, I deepen the kiss. Pulling away he asked "Are you feeling better?" Jax asked. "Yeah. I think so. Your mom came by to check on me. Said one of the croweaters was looking for a job, wanting to get out of being a croweater. I told her to have her come by." I say. "I know who she is. Good girl. She was never cut out to be a croweater." he says and I look at him. "No, I ain't touched her and neither has Ope." he says and I smile a little. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Hanging with you?" I asked. He just smiles and says "Good." We eat and talk a little more. When he goes to leave, he kisses me deeply and says, "I'll meet you at your house at six." I smile and say "I'll meet you there." He kisses me again. "I love you Cami." he says. "I love you too." I say before he walks out.

An hour later, there's a knock on the door. One of my girls looks in and says "There's someone here named Leah, says you're expecting her?" I smile and say "I am. Can you show her in here?" I asked. A couple of minutes later, Leah walks into my office. I get up to greet her and close the door. "Hey Leah. I'm Cami." She smiles and says "Nice to meet you." We sit down and I ask "Gemma says you are looking for a job?" She says "Yes. Being a Croweater just isn't where I want to be." Laughing I say "Well, porn isn't much better but at least you won't be behind the camera." She laughs with me. "Well, you will be paid salary, I'll show you how to edit and anything else you will be doing. I have been doing it all since I took over and decided I needed an assistant. There will be some late nights and early mornings. You up for that?" I asked. "Yeah. I am." she says. "Good. I do have a couple of rules. No drugs, no drama and the girls are protected at all times. I don't mind if you still hang out with the guys from the club but there are two that are completely off limits." I tell her. She looks at me confused. "Opie and Jax. They are taken so they are off limits. Period." I tell her. "Not a problem. You're lucky but still no problem." she says. "Good. Now, get some rest. You start at eight tomorrow morning." I tell her. "Thanks Cami. I really appreciate this." she says. "It helps me as much as it helps you. Trust me." I say.

That night, I pull into my driveway and Jax is waiting for me. We walk inside and I get my shower while Jax orders dinner. When I get out, he's at the door paying for the food. We sit on the couch and eat and I turn on a movie. After we eat, Jax pulls me into his side and I feel him rubbing softly on my side. The more I feel him rubbing my side the more I snuggle into his side. He tilts my head up and kisses me. I deepen the kiss as I straddle him. He slowly starts pulling up my shirt and takes it off. I break the kiss as he takes my shirt off and I start pulling his off. He stands up, never letting go of me and carries me to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he lays me on the bed and looks at me, silently asking permission. I nod my head yes and he takes off my shorts and panties before undressing himself. Hovering over me, he starts kissing me and kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking along the way. He kisses his way down my body until he is between my legs. Kissing my inner thighs, he works his way to my center before running his tongue up and down my folds. He starts running his tongue in circles around my little bundle of nerves causing me to come undone beneath him. Climbing above me, he slowly enters me and makes love to me all night until we both reach our releases.

The next morning, I wake up and Jax is gone. There was a note on the nightstand telling me that the club called, that he would see me later and that he loved me more than anything. I couldn't help but smile. Laying there thinking about the last couple of nights, I realize that I have slept with both of them, breaking my own rule. But I needed them. That was what I needed to know that they are both mine. I needed that connection with them.

I get ready for work and as I pull up to the studio I see Leah standing by her car. "Morning Boss." she greets me. "Morning Leah. Here early. Good. You ready to get started?" I asked. "Yep." she says simply before we walk inside to get started. "Here's the plan. We are going to shoot a few scenes today and then this afternoon, we will get to the editing. Once it's edited, I will check your work and then we will how this works." I tell her. "Works for me." We spend the rest of the morning getting the scenes ready and we start filming. I have Leah next to me, watching the filming to get a feel of what it is that I do. A couple of hours later, I feel a kiss on my cheek. I look up to see Opie smiling at me. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey. How's it going?" he asked. "So far so good." I tell him. "Where's Jax?" I asked. "Working at the garage." he says. "Oh okay. You coming over tonight?" I asked. "You want me to?" he asked. "I'll make it worth it." I flirt. Smiling, he leans down and kisses me softly and says "I'll meet you at the house." Smiling I kiss him again before he heads out with Chibs.


	8. Chapter 8

I pull up to the house that evening and I see Opie's bike in the driveway. I walk into the house and I see Opie putting our food on plates. "You cooked?" I asked. "Well, Gemma cooked. I heated." he says. "Good enough." I say walking over and kissing him softly. "How's the new girl working out?" he asked. "So far so good. She has an understanding of the filing part and I saw the little I let her edit and she did good." I tell him as we sit down on the couch. "Good. So, does this mean you have more time for your boyfriends?" I smile and kiss him and say "Looks like it." We finish dinner and I tell Opie "I need a shower." He smirks and asked "Need help?" I take his hand and say "Oh yeah."

We get in the shower and he pins me against the shower wall. Picking me up where my legs wrap around him, he enters me roughly and God does it feel so good. He starts thrusting in and out of me while never breaking the kiss. I feel myself fall over the edge and he follows right behind me. We finish actually cleaning ourselves off and get out. Not bothering to get dressed, we climb into the bed and I curl into his side and we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

Getting up the next morning, he's gone. Figuring that the cub called, I get dressed and walk into the kitchen to see coffee had been started and Opie walks in with breakfast. "You are such a good boyfriend." I tell him. He laughs and kisses me and says "Gotta make sure my girl knows I love her." I kiss him again and take a bite of the muffin that he brought me. It was so good.

We head out the door and I pull up at work. Heading inside, Leah walks in behind me and I tell her that we need to get the scenes for the day planned out. Once we do that, she heads over to get the scenes set up. She's doing a great job. I head to the office and there was a box sitting on my desk. I look at the card and there's no signature. I know it's not Jax or Opie. "Leah, can you come here a minute?" I call out. She comes into my office and says "What's up?" I motion to the box and ask "Was this delivered after I left last night?" She says "Yeah. One of the actors brought it in. Said he found it outside the door when he went to leave." I nod and say "Okay. Thanks." She walks out and I open the box and it's a music box. It was of a faberge style egg with a baby in a cradle inside of it and it was playing "Hush Little Baby." I put it back in the box and set it aside.

A little later, Jax comes in to see me and sees the box. "Where'd this come from?" he asked. "One of the actors found it outside with my name on it but I don't know who it's from." I tell him. "Have you seen anyone around?" he asked. "No." I tell him. He takes out his phone and calls Opie. "Hey Ope, head over to the studio. We got a problem. Bring Juice." he says before ending the call. A little later, Opie and Juice walk in. "What's up?" Opie asked. Jax shows him the box and tells him about it being found outside. "Juice, you think you can put a security system outside?" Jax asked. "Inside too. Can't be too careful." I say. "Sure. Let me head back to the clubhouse and I will get everything I need to get you set up. I'll have the prospect help." he says and heads out the door. "Thanks baby. It just kind of creeped me out. I'm sure it's harmless but we both know how things go with the club." I say. "No problem baby." Jax says.

That evening, I get home and there is a bouquet of flowers sitting on my porch. I walk up and se them just as Jax pulls up. Getting off his bike he walks over to me and sees me looking at the note. It says 'To a pure woman. You will soon learn your true destiny.' Jax takes the note and says "Get a bag. We will stay at the clubhouse for a few days. I'll get Juice to wire up your house too." I walk in the door with Jax behind me and we see rose petals all over my living room and he pulls his gun. Clearing the house, he leads me to the bedroom to get my bag and there was a onesie laying on the bed that said 'Snow white is my mommy'. "Get your bag. Hurry." he says. I do as he tells me to do and we head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, he tells me "Take your things to my room." I take them to his room and he starts telling Opie and Clay what's going on. Juice pulls up the security footage from the studio and it looks like as soon as I left someone showed up and was putting a pair of baby shoes around the door knob to the studio. "What the fuck?" I asked. "Juice, can you get a better look at his face or see any ink?" After looking at it for a while, they determined that it was one of Darby's men. "Don't worry baby. We got this." Jax says. "I'm gonna call everyone and tell them we are closing for a couple of days. We have enough done that we can still meet deadline." I tell them as I walk to Jax's dorm to make some calls.


	9. Chapter 9

I made the calls and headed back out to the main room. I don't know what we are doing at this point and Jax and Opie aren't telling me much. "I talked to the girls and they know to steer clear of the studio for a few days." I say. "We need to go to the studio and see if anything else has been tampered with. We need you to go so that you can tell us if anything looks off." Opie tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say and we head out to the bikes. I get on the back of Opie's bike and we head to Cara Cara.

Walking up to the doors, I see that the lock is broken and the shoes are still there. I take the baby shoes off of the door knob and Jax pushes the door opened. We all walk inside with the guys with guns drawn. They clear the studio and we walk farther in. I walk into the main area where the sets are and nothing seems out of place. I walk to my office and there's painting on my walls. Porn bitch not so pure. You need to be cleansed. Jax pulls me out of the office and I look at him with wide eyes. "They are coming for me." I tell him. "We won't let them hurt you." he says.

After looking at a few other things that weren't as I left them, we headed out and back to the clubhouse. Once inside, I listen to everyone talk. The gates are locked so I feel safe enough here to go outside to get some air. I walk over to Gemma and say "I'm gonna step outside and get some air. I'll be at the boxing ring." I tell her and she nod her head.

Walking outside, I head to the boxing ring and I stand there leaning against the ring. I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before I know something is going to happen. All of a sudden, I feel someone place a rag over my mouth and everything goes black.

I wake up, naked and tied to a bed. Nothing but a blanket over me. I look around and see that I am in a room with the only furniture being the bed. My clothes are nowhere to be seen. I lay there trying to figure out a way to get out of here and all of a sudden the door opens. AJ Winston walks in and closes the door. "Hello there Camille. Looks like you are finally awake." he says. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound strong. "You and I are going to procreate an pure race. One with pure blood. You, my dear are perfect for breeding but I know what you do for a living. Such filth. You need to be cleansed first." Weston says. I cringe now knowing how he plans on cleansing me. I look over and see two more men walk in. They start taking off their clothes and Weston does the same. "The three of us are going to show you how we cleanse a dirty whore. Once we are done, you will be checked out by our club doctor to see when you are fertile and then we start breeding. You will only breed with me." he explains and I start to fight as one of the guys puts the cloth on my mouth again and everything goes black as one of the guys enters me.

"Where's Cami?" Jax asked Gemma. "She said she was going outside to get some air. Said she'd be at the boxing ring." Gemma answered. Jax walks outside and over to the boxing ring. Looking around for her, he sees her flip flops scattered on the ground and he runs back inside. "Cami's gone!" Jax yells, running his hand through his blonde locks. "What do you mean gone?" Opie asked. "Ma said she was out by the ring. I went out there and her flip flops are there but she's not. Someone got her." He says getting pissed off. "Juice, track her phone." he says knowing I carried my cell phone everywhere and it wasn't found.

A few hours later, I wake up and there's a doctor in the room with Weston. "Looks like she's prime for breeding. She should be able to start immediately trying to conceive." he says. I start to struggle a little and Weston takes my face in his hands and forces me to look at him. "You will make beautiful babies." As the doctor leaves the room, Weston starts undressing and starts to rape me again. He rapes me four times that day before I passed out.

Two days have gone by and I was set up long enough to eat soup before being repositioned onto the bed, on my stomach because Weston wanted me at a different angle. Once he's done with me for the moment, he covers me up because 'he can't have his baby momma cold.' I don't care. I'm ready to die. I was starting to believe that the guys weren't going to find me when all of a sudden I hear fighting in the next room. I tense up, not knowing who's out there when all of a sudden, Chibs bursts into the room and starts to untie me. I see Jax and Opie standing there, waiting on him to get me untied. Jax tries to pick me up and I cower away from him. Opie too. Tig walks in and picks me up and carries me out to the van.

They take me to St Thomas to be checked out. I don't speak. Unser comes in, once they have me in a room and asked "Do you remember anything?" he asked. "All I remember was a cloth being put over my mouth and nose and waking up tied to a bed being raped. I was in and out of it most of the time. I didn't see who it was. They made sure of it." I tell him. "Well, if you remember anything or need anything, you let me know." he tells me before walking out of the room.

Jax and Opie walk in and sit on either side of me. I can't look them in the eye. All I can think is that they aren't going to want me after this. I feel a tear run down my face and I say, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to see you two anymore." I say. "What? Are you serious?" Jax asked, standing up. "Jax, please. I can't." I say. He gets pissed and says "Yeah, whatever." and walks out of the room. Opie takes my hand and says "Talk to me." I just shake my head and say, "I want Tig please. Opie, I can't see you guys anymore. Please just let me be." I plead. He tries to kiss me and I pull away from him. "Okay." was all he said before walking out the door and Tig walks in and sits on the side of my bed. "Talk to me Doll Face." he says. "I can't see Jax and Opie anymore. Can you please explain it to them? After being raped like I have, I can't even look them in the eye, much less let them touch me." I say. "I'll tell them. Just get some rest. Do you want me to come back after talking to them?" he asked. "Please." I say and he kisses my cheek before walking out to talk to the guys.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since my attack and I am finally going back to work. I sit in my office with Leah and say "I need to change things up a little. Uh, We will still plan out the scenes but I need you to be over the filming and editing for a while. Can you handle that?" I asked her. "Sure, anything you need. We got this." she tells me with a small smile on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I don't know. But I can't let my mom's business suffer because of what happened." I tell her. "I get it. I'm here for whatever you need." she tells me and I thank her.

After work, I go home and see Gemma sitting at my door. "How you holding up baby?" she asked. As we walk in, I say "I'm just taking it a day at a time. Leah has been a huge help though. I can't even handle seeing the filming and editing so she's handling all of it for me right now." She takes my hand and says "It's going to take a while but you will get better." she tells me and I hope she's right. "Have you talked to the boys?" she asked. "No." I say. "Why not?" she asked. "I broke up with them." I tell her. She looks at me shocked and I say "Don't Gem. I can't even look them in the eye. How am I going to have a relationship with them when I can't even handle being in the same room?" I asked. "Baby, those boys love you." she says. "I know they do but they need someone that can give them what they need and I can't do that right now." I tell her. We talk a little more before she leave me alone to get ready for bed.

At the clubhouse, Jax is in his dorm room, balls deep in yet another croweater. When he reaches his release, he tells her "Get out." and she grabs her things and leaves him alone. He takes out a cigarette and lights it up. There was a knock on the door and he yells for them to come in. "What the fuck are you thinking?" Tig asked him from the door. "What's it look like. I wanted some pussy, she wanted the dick." he says. "Seriously? What about Cami?" Tig asked. "What about her? She broke shit off, not me." Jax argues. "Because she was fucking raped, man. She thinks you won't want her and from the looks of it, she's right." Tig says before slamming the door shut and walking back to the main room. He walks out the door and to his bike, headed to the one place he knows he's needed.

Pulling up to the house, he gets out and knocks on the door. Seeing that it's Tig, I open the door. "Hey baby doll. How ya feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine." I say. Just like my dad, I hide how I feel about shit. "You can't lie to me. I went to see your dad today." he tells me . "I know. He called to check on me. Told him I would be okay. Tig, I just need time." I tell him. "I know that." he says. I don't dare ask how they are. "You know, you can still come to the clubhouse. Everybody misses you." he tells me. "I'm not ready yet. I can't handle seeing them. I bet all the girls are flocking to them now that they are single." I say and Tig doesn't say anything but that tells me what I needed to know. "Tig, I think I'm gonna head to bed." I say. "Want me to crash here on the couch?" he asked. "Please?" I asked. "Good night Sweetheart." he tells me. "Night Tiggy." I say.

I wake up the next morning and Tig is in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. He hands me one and asked "What's the plan for today?" I sigh and say "I have to work. I have a couple of scenes that need to be done today to stay on schedule." I tell him. "Good. Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked. "I have Leah there. If it gets too much, she's been good about taking over." I tell him. "Good. I'll come by and check on you." he says. "Okay." He kisses my cheek and heads out the door. I start getting ready for work and my phone starts to ring. It's Jax. I ignore it. A few minutes later, it rings again and this time it's Opie. Again I ignore the call. I just can't talk to them.

When I pull up to the studio, before going in, I listen to the voicemails. Jax's says Hey, just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry about how we left things. Let me know you are okay. Alright. Bye. I tear up a little and listen to Opie's Hey babe. Look, I know you said you can't be with us but we still love you and still want to make sure you are okay. Just let one of us know you are okay. I break down and cry and decide to send both a text. I am okay. Just please respect my wishes and leave me be. It was short but sweet. I get myself together and head inside to get this day done.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk into the studio and Leah is right there. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just needed a minute." I say. "Okay, well, I started getting the scenes together and I was looking, and the only ones left are the girl on girl scenes." She tells me. "That's good. Maybe I can handle those." I tell her. "Well, I'm here if you need me." She says, and I smile at her. "Thanks again for stepping up. You don't know how much I appreciate all the hard work you are putting in. I was thinking, when we get the credits together, I want to put you down as assistant producer. Are you good with that?" I asked. She hugs me and says "Yeah."

Back at the clubhouse, Opie and Jax are sitting around. "You get the text from Cami?" Opie asked. "Yeah. Looks like she's made her decision." Jax says. He gets up from the bar and grabs the nearest croweater and heads to the back. Another croweater sits next to Opie and starts rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I can make you feel real good baby." She says, and he decides, fuck it, and takes her back to his dorm to get his dick wet.

At the studio, I am sitting there directing the scene, "Alright ladies, this scene shouldn't take long, and we will call it a day. This is the last scene so let's get it done." I say. Once the scene is done, the girls walk over and one of then walks over and says, "Can I talk to you a minute?" I nod, and we walk to my office. I close the door and ask, "What's up Lana?" She looks at me and says "Not that I'm not glad to see you back at work but, how are you really doing? I know you say you are okay, but are you?" I look down and then back at her and say, "I don't know." She is silent for a minute and says "I was raped. About five years ago. I was at a party and the guy that I was seeing, raped me. Him and three of his friends." I look at her, shocked. "How did you handle it?" I asked. "I found someone that I was comfortable with and started hooking up. I know it sounds crazy, but I needed to take that power back. So, I found a good friend of mine, that knew what happened, that I knew wouldn't say anything or judge me and we started fooling around a little. Moving things slowly forward a step at a time to help me feel more comfortable with myself. After a little while, we were having sex. It wasn't something where we were falling in love. But it was just an arrangement. Something to help me get that power back and heal." She explained. "That really worked for you?" I asked. "Yeah it did. Having someone pay attention to you and give you that power, letting you control the situation, it heals you and helps you move on. I'm not saying it works for everyone, but it couldn't hurt, right? Think about it. If it seems like something that will help you, do it. If not, I am here if you ever need to talk to someone that's been there." She says as she stands to leave. "Thanks Lana. I appreciate it." I tell her. She smiles and leaves the room.

I go home and think about what she says. Who would I trust enough to help me with this? I think about it and I pick up my phone. Calling someone that I have known for years, but would he help me? The phone rings a couple of times and then he answers. "Hello?" he says in that gruff voice that I know so well. "Hey Happy. Got a minute?" I asked. "Cami? Yeah, what's up?" he asked. He used to come around all the time with my dad even though he was several years younger. "Are you coming to Charming anytime soon?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "I was wondering if you could stop by my house. I need your help with something." I tell him. "Yeah, I'll be there in the morning. Will you be home?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be here. Not working tomorrow." I say. "Okay. See you then." He says. "Ride safe, Hap." I say before he ends the call.

The next day, I am sitting in the kitchen, getting my thoughts together when there's a knock on the door. I open the door and let him in. "What? No hug?" he says, and I walk over and he pulls me into a hug. He's not an affectionate person but he was always different with me. "What did you need to talk to me about little girl?" he asked. I lead him to the couch and I ask him, "Did they tell you what happened to me?" He looks at me and says "Yeah. How are you holding up?" I look down at my hands and say "That's what I need to talk to you about. I'm not doing too good. I try to let everyone think I am okay but I'm not." I tell him. "What do you need?" he asked. "I need to ask a favor, but I don't know how you will feel about it." I say. "You know I was seeing Jax and Opie?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "I broke things off with them. I can't be with them if I can't even look at them. I feel like no one is going to want me now because of this shit." I tell him. "How is it you think I can help?" he asked. "Uh, one of the girls that works for me, suggested that I find someone I trust and have them help me get back into the physical aspect of things." I say, not knowing how to word it. He looks at me and says, "You want me to have sex with you?" He asked, his tone flat. "I know it's a lot to ask but I'm not asking you to be my Old Man or anything, just someone I trust to help me get comfortable with myself again. Someone that can help me get back to the old me. Someone that I know will be patient with me. I need to get that power back Happy and there's no one I trust more than you." I ramble out. He takes my face in his hands and kisses my lips softly and says "Okay." I look at him and say, "You'll help me?" He pulls me to him and says "Yeah, little girl. I will. But don't go getting any ideas. You might get addicted to the things I can do to you." He says, and I laugh. "Thanks Hap."

Happy leans over and kisses me again. He doesn't try to push me farther. He pulls me into his lap and we just kiss. And it feels good. I feel his thumb rubbing circles on my hip while the other is rubbing my back, holding me close. He pulls back and asks, "This okay?" I nod and start to kiss him again. It really does feel good. He lets me take the lead, and I get up to straddle him. Feeling his hard member underneath me, tells me I am doing something right. We come up for air and I look at him. He says "I didn't know you could kiss like that. Damn little girl." I lay my head on his shoulder and start laughing as he rubs my back. "At least I got some kind of reaction." I say. "Yeah you did." He tilts my head to look at him and kisses me again. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I will be. Thank you." I say. He kisses me again and I say, "Looks like a croweater's gonna get lucky when you get to the clubhouse." I say. "Nah, while we're doing this, I ain't hooking up with nobody. You need to know you're worth it." He says softly before kissing me again. His phone goes off and he answers it, his eyes never leaving mine. I go to get up so that he can talk, and he holds me there. Once off the phone, he kisses me and says "Gotta head to the clubhouse. Got church." He says. "Hap, it won't hurt my feelings if you do hook up with a croweater. I know I can't do anything right now but that doesn't mean you can't." I say. "I told you. No one but you until you get past this shit. I got you." He says and kisses me again before walking out the door.

I get up the next morning to a text from Happy. Looks like I'm gonna be around a while. Clay asked me to patch Redwood. I smile and text back That's great. Dinner, my house, tonight? He texts back that he will be there. I head into the office and I am smiling for once. Lana sees me and comes over and sees me smiling. "Lana, can I see you in my office a minute?" She nods and follows me. "Does it have anything to do with that smile on your face?" she asked, and I nod. "I, uh, took your advice. There is this guy that I have known forever, and I explained what I needed and he said he would help me out." I tell her. "He know what happened?" she asked. "Yeah. He does." I say. "Good. So, spill. How far did you get?" She asked, and it feels like I have a girlfriend again. "We just kissed. Like heavy kissing but he didn't push me, and it felt good. I told him that he could still hook up with other chicks because it's not fair to get all riled up with me and then not get that release, but he told me no. He said as long as we were doing this, he wouldn't be with anyone else." I told her. "Well, just remember, this is about you. Take your time and don't push yourself any farther than you are comfortable, and I am here if you need to talk." She tells me. I hug her and thank her again before we head back out the do some editing.

That evening, I am in the kitchen cooking when there's a knock on the door. I look out the peephole and see Happy standing there. "Hey Hap." I say, letting him in. "Hey Cami." He says. He takes off his boots at the door and hangs his kutte on the hook before meeting me in the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" he asked. "I thought meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob would be good." I say. "He kisses my cheek and says, "Sounds good babe." He sits down at the table and I plate the food and bring our plates over before getting both of us beers. We talk a little about our day and he tells me that they are having a vote in a couple of days to vote him in. "You think they will vote you in?" I asked. "Yeah. They said they needed bodies." He says. "You okay with that?" he asked. "Yeah. I am. It will be good having you here full time. How's your mom doing?" I asked. "She's better. The meds seem to be helping her and her doctor seems to think she can beat it." He says. "That's great news Hap. It really is." I say. "You should go see her." He says, and I look at him. "I'm going down this weekend if you wanna ride." He says. "Yeah, sure." I say. My dad used to take me to Hap's mom's when he first patched and I loved that woman.

After dinner, he jumps in the shower while I get the kitchen cleaned up. After it's cleaned up, I head to the couch where he meets me in just a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. I look at him and he says "I thought we could take it a step up. Me sleeping in your bed. Nothing has to happen just taking it a step farther. If you don't want to, I'll sleep on the couch." He says. "No, that's fine." I say. He pulls me to him and we just sit there watching TV. After a little while, I decide to kiss him. I lean up and kiss him softly and he kisses me back. He deepens the kiss and pulls me back to his lap. After a small make out session, he turns the TV off and we head to bed. Getting into bed, he lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest. It just seems so easy with him. Easier than with Jax or Opie. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and I pull him to me to deepen it. He kisses me rough and hard as his hands start to rub up and down my side. I feel him getting hard next to me and I push his hand up to my breast. I reach my hand down to his crotch and rub him over his sweat pants. I hear him groan into my mouth as I feel him get even harder under my touch. He breaks from the kiss and I pull away and say, "I'm sorry." He pulls me to him and says "Don't be. Are you okay?" he asked. "I think so. That was…encouraging." I say, laughing a little. "Yeah it was." He says. "I'm gonna hit the shower." He says and starts to get up. "Uh, will you let me take care of it? Please?" I say. "Not this time. You've pushed yourself far enough for the night." He says. "But I feel bad." I tell him. "And that's why you ain't ready to take that step. It's fine little girl. I'll be back." He says. After his shower, he walks into the room, and climbs into bed. Pulling me to him he says, "Good night little girl." I snuggle in closer and say, "Thank you Hap." He kisses the top of my head and I fall asleep with his arm around me.


	12. Chapter 12

I get up the next morning and Happy is gone. I get ready for work and head out the door. Walking into the studio, Lyla follows me to my office and asked if she can talk to me a minute. "What's up?" I ask her. "I need to ask you something and I completely understand if you say no but I wanted to come to you before anything happened." she tells me and I look at her confused. "What's going on?" she asked. "Opie asked me out." she says and I look at her for a second, stunned. "If you aren't okay with this, I will say no." she says. Lyla is a sweet girl and we have always gotten along. After a few seconds I speak. "Lyla, he needs someone that can give his what I can't. I would rather it be someone who will take care of him. I am fine with it. I have been thinking about things and getting into a relationship with him and Jax was a bad idea from the start. They were my best friends. It should never have gone as far as it did. Take him up on it. I want him and Jax to be happy." I tell her. "Are you sure?" she asked. I get up and hug her and say "I'm sure. You have my blessing." She hugs me back and leaves my office smiling. I think about it for a minute and I am actually relieved.

Talking to the girls, and getting the promo shots done, I am looking over the shots with Leah when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I see Jax. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nod my head and ask Leah to keep checking the shots. We walk into my office and close the door. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm getting better Jax. Really, I am." I tell him and it feels like it's the truth. "Good. I need to ask you something." he says. "Okay. What?" I ask. "Is there a chance we will get back together?" he asked. I look at him for a second and say "No. I love you and Opie both but getting into a relationship with you guys was a mistake. I miss the friendship that we had but I can't go back to that. You guys were amazing to me and I am so grateful for that but we all need to move on. Opie is moving on with Lyla." I tell him. "You okay with that?" he asked. "Yeah. She came to me and asked me about it first to make sure that I am okay." I tell him. "What about you?" he asked. "I still have a lot of healing to do, but, Jax, I am getting there. I have someone helping through shit that I can trust. You don't have to worry about me." I tell him. "Okay. I ran into Tara today." he tells me. "Wait. T's back?" I asked. "Yeah, and we are talking." he tells me and looks as if he's gauging my reaction. "That's great. Honestly, it makes me feel a little better knowing that you both are moving on. It means that I can concentrate on getting myself back together." I tell him. "And how are you getting yourself back together?" he asked. "I have a good friend keeping me company and helping me work through shit. I promise, I'm good." I tell him. We hug and he walks out and I head back to getting the shots checked.

A couple of hours later, it's just me and Lana working on getting a few extra shots in when someone walks into the studio. There's no one else here but me and Lana. After taking the next shot, I look over and see Happy standing there. "Hey Lana. I think that's it for today." I tell her and she smiles and as she passes me she says "Is he the one?" I just nod my head and she says "Good job." I start laughing as she walks off and shaking my head. "Hey Hap." I say and after Lana is out of sight, he leans down and kisses me softly. "Hey." he says simply. "Ready to head home?" he asked. "Home?" I asked. "Yeah, I need a place to stay since I am helping you out, I thought you'd help me out." he says and that's when I see his hand holding his new patches. "Holy shit! You patched?" I asked. He nods his head and I say "Let's go home and celebrate. I'll cook whatever you want." He just laughs and we walk out the door together. Walking into the house, he brings his duffle bag in and I tell him "Take it to our room." He looks at me and I say "It would be a little stupid to tell you to put it in the guest room when you've slept in my bed." He smirks and heads to my bedroom and yells, "I'm getting in the shower." I head to the kitchen and start dinner. I decide to make something simple. Steaks and baked potatoes. His favorite. As the food is cooking, I get his kutte from the front hook and get the new patches out of his pocket and start taking off the old ones and putting his Redwood Original patches on there. Dinner's almost ready and I am putting the last stitch in his patches as he walks into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that." he tells me. "I know. Not the first time I've done this. Mom couldn't sew for shit so I always did Dad's." I tell him.

We sit down and start to eat and he says "I went to see your Old Man today." I stiffen. "How's he doing?" I asked since he won't let me come see him anymore. "He's good. Told him about our arrangement and that I was going to talk to you about staying here since I patched in." he says. "What did my dad say?" I asked, almost scared of the answer. "He said that until we want people to know what's going on, that if anyone asks, he asked me to stay with you as a favor to him." That's my dad. Always trying to protect me. "You good with that?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm good." he tells me.

We finish dinner and I head to the shower after cleaning up the kitchen. Once I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm not the same person that I was. Hell, I don't even recognize myself anymore. I feel a tear run down my face and I feel Hap's arms pull me into him. "It's okay little girl. I got you." he says as he rubs his hands up and down my back. I pull away from him and say "I'm sorry." He tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "Don't. You don't have to hide shit from me. That's what I am here for." he tells me.

We walk over to the bed and lay down and he turns the TV on. We lay there for a few minutes, him on one side and me on the other. "I talked to Jax today." I say. "What'd you talk about?" he asked, looking over at me. "Tara's back in town. Looks like they are talking." I say. "You okay with that?" he asked. "Yeah, getting into a relationship with them was a mistake. They need to move on. I'll miss my best friends but I want them to be happy. I thought about it for a while and I'm okay with it. Lyla came to me and said Opie asked her out but she wanted to make sure I would be okay with it before she answered him. I told her to go for it." I explain. "You really okay with it?" He asked. I look up at him and say "Yeah. I am. I didn't think I would be but I feel more relief than sadness." I tell him. "That's good. Means you're healing." he says.

He holds his arm out and says "Come here." I move over and lay next to him. He faces me and starts kissing me. His kisses are rough and passionate. It's like he's telling a story with each movement of his lips against mine. A story that I seem to be telling right along with him. I roll over so that I can straddle him, him letting me take control and the deeper the kisses get, the more I find myself grinding my center against his hardening member. I feel him growl in my mouth as he kisses me and he turns us over so that he's hovering over me. He starts kissing down my neck and slowly slides my shirt over my head. I don't stop him. I am not thinking about what I am doing. I am just going with what feels right. He starts kissing down to my breasts where he pays complete attention to both my nipples, causing me to arch my back, giving in to him. He kisses his way down my stomach, to the top of my shorts and starts to pull them down. Looking at me as if to ask for permission. I nod and he slowly takes them down. Getting undressed himself, he gets between my legs and slides his member up and down my folds. He looks at me and I nod again. "Are you sure little girl?" I smile softly and say "I'm sure, Hap. Please." he kisses me softly and says "If at any point you need to stop, you tell me. I don't care if I get off or not. This is about you." he tells me. "Understood?" he asked. "Understood." I tell him and she slowly enters me. He gives me a minute to adjust to his size and then he starts slowing thrusting in and out. The entire time, he's either kissing me or whispering in my ear, telling me how beautiful I am and how good I feel, or asking me if I am okay. Once I reach my release, he reaches his right after. He hovers over me for a minute, just looking at me. I feel a tear fall down my face and he asks "Are you okay baby?" I just lean up and kiss him and say "I have never been better. Thank you Happy?" He pulls out of me and lays next to me. Pulling me into his side, he jokes, "I guess you don't need me now?" I just laugh and say "Nah, I still need ya."

The next morning, I wake up to him nudging me. "Wake up little girl. Get dressed. We leave in twenty." I wipe the sleep from my eyes and ask, "Where are we going?" He smiles and says "Bakersfield." I smile and get dressed and ready to walk out the door in twenty minutes. Getting on his bike we make the ride to his mom's and as we get off the bike in front of her house, she walks outside and sees us standing there. "Mija?" she asked. "Hey Ma." I say and run to her, hugging her. This woman was always like a mom to me and I could talk to her about everything. Walking into the house behind her, she asked, "What are you two doing here?" Happy looks at her and says "Cami needed someone to talk to and thought you could help. I'm gonna go fix that shit in the back yard you said you needed done." he says. He kisses his mother and then kisses my cheek before walking off. She looks at me confused and I say "No, we aren't together." She smirks just like he does. "So, what is going on that he thinks you need someone to talk to?" She asked me. "About a month ago, I was raped. By multiple men. They have been taken care of but I was having trouble dealing with it. I, uh, was seeing two of the guys from the club and broke things off because I didn't think that they would want me. I realized after the fact that the relationships wouldn't have worked out anyway. But one of the girls that works for me told me she was raped and that she had a friend become a 'friend' to help her get past the physical part of it to be more comfortable with herself." I tell her. "And seeing that you came in with my son, I take it he is doing that for you?" she asked. "Yeah but it's more than that. He's been my best friend through this whole thing. Making sure that I am okay and that I am not being pushed too far." I tell her. "That's good Mija. But why do I feel that there's more to it?" she asked. "I don't know what you mean?" I ask, confused. "Sweetheart, he doesn't show affection to many people but he has always had a weak spot for you." she says and my eyes go wide. "Why do you think your dad would bring you around? Me and your mother used to joke that we were going to arrange a marriage with you and him." she said. "Please tell me you were all joking right?" I asked. "Of course but, Mija, if something happens and it turns into something else, promise me you won't fight it." she says. I sit there for a minute before grabbing her hand and saying "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, Happy and I are leaving his mom's house. "Mija, you call me anytime you need to talk, you hear me?" she said. "Yes Ma. Thanks again." I tell her as she hugs me. She pulls Happy into a hug and I see her whispering something in his ear and he just nods his head. We get on his bike and head back to Charming.

Pulling into the driveway, we get off the bike and walk inside and I head to the kitchen. The more I think about what she said that more I wonder if she's right but then I just shake my head and realize that just the thought alone is ridiculous. I start pulling out pots and pans and Happy walks in. "You hungry?" I ask. "Yeah but let's order in." he says. "Yeah, okay." I say, pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. I feel Happy looking at me but I just keep getting things together and start getting the batter for my cake ready. "Talk." he says and I stop in my tracks. I don't say anything for a minute and I finally say "I'm okay, Hap. Just thinking about the talk I had with your mom. I'm good." I tell him. He walks over and turns me around and makes me look at him. "I know you better than that. Talk." he says. I sigh and say, "Your mom seems to think there's something else going on here. I tried to assure her that it's not." I turn back to what I was doing and he asked "Do you want there to be?" I just look at him and say, "Hap, this is just an arrangement. You helping me out. There's nothing else going on." I turn back to what I was doing and get the cake batter ready to go in the oven.

Happy walks out to his bike and pulls out of the driveway and I sink to the floor, putting my head in my hands and sob. I care about Happy and this arrangement has helped me more than I thought that it would but there's no way that he is going to stay with me. I know that. As much as it hurts, I know that. After the cake is done, I get in the shower and head to bed. After a while, I feel the bed dip down and I pretend to still be asleep. He doesn't touch me or even move closer to me like he has every night since he's been here and that breaks my heart even more.

I wake up the next morning and he's still in bed asleep, on his side of the bed. I get ready for work and head out the door, trying not to wake him. I walk into the studio and head to my office to get some paperwork done when Lana knocks on the door. "Hey Lana. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just wanted to check in on you. See how things were going." She says. It's Sunday and I knew coming in, I would be left alone. "It's good. I finally slept with him so, it really helped." I say. "It doesn't look like it. Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just a little tired. Took a road trip yesterday and I guess it wore me out more than normal. How'd you know I would be here?" I asked. "You've been working yourself to death. Where else would you be, other than in bed that with God that came to see you the other day." she said and I just shook my head. "Well, I need to get this done so that we can start the new film tomorrow." I tell her and she says good-bye and heads out the door.

My phone rings and without thinking I answered it. "Hello?" I hear a gruff voice on the other end ask "Where are you?" I sigh and say "At the studio. Had some work to do." I hear him moving around and he asked "Why didn't you wake me up?" I say "You got in late last night and seemed to be sleeping good and there was no need to wake you." "Cami, I wanted to talk to you this morning." he says. "It's okay. Look, I really need to get this shit done so that we can start the next film tomorrow. I'll be home later." I say before hanging up the phone. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I don't want to hear how I'm getting in too deep and how he doesn't see me like that and all that other bull shit.

I finally get things done at work and look at the clock and it's 10pm. I had been there all day. Yeah some of it could have waited until the next day but I didn't want to go home. I had been ignoring his calls and texts all day. I get my things together and hope that he's at the clubhouse when I get home but as I lock up and walk to my car, he's sitting there on his bike next to my car. Great. Just what I didn't want.

"You forget how to answer a phone?" He asked and I can tell he's pissed. "No. Just trying to get shit done." I say, without looking at him, as I head to my car. He walks over and grabs my arm softly. I stiffen under his touch. Turning me around, he picks me up and sits me on the hood of my car. "Don't hide from me. Talk." he says. "What do you want me to say? I've had what your mom told me running through my head." I say. "What did she say to you?" he asked. "That you've always had a weak spot for me but Happy, we both know that you don't do relationships and I get it. I do. And even though I am grateful for you helping, now I'm thinking that I shouldn't have asked you to help me." I say. "Why's that?" he asked, calmly. "Because now, I'm used to having you laying beside me. I'm used to you holding me and kissing me and I know that once you see I am okay, that it will stop." I say, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Look at me." he says. I don't look up. "Look at me little girl." he says again and I finally meet his eyes. "I did this because I care about you. I wanted you to see yourself like I do. Not as a victim but as a survivor. The shit you went through? Most women would have lost themselves in the fear, in the pain. You didn't. The first thing you did was asked for help. You are a strong woman. One that I would be proud to have beside me." he says. I look at him shocked. "Don't look so shocked. You are the only woman I have ever taken to my mom's. You know what she said to me when we went to leave?" he asked. I just shook my head. "She told me that I needed you as much as you needed me and that I needed to get my head out of my ass and make you my girl." he said. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly. "Be my girl, Cami." he whispered and I just nodded my head yes. "Let's go home." he says before helping me off the hood of the car and once I am in the car, we head home where he officially claims his girl in every room in the house.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning still curled into Happy's side. I get up out of the bed and head into the kitchen to get breakfast started. I still couldn't believe that Happy and I are together. As I am finishing breakfast, Happy walks in, in all his God-like glory, in nothing but his boxers. I plate his food and pour him some coffee and juice and do the same for myself. We start to eat when he finally breaks the silence. "What are you doing today?" he asked. "We are starting a new film today. This one is girl on girl." I tell him. "That's good. Who all's in it?" he asked. "Lana and Lyla for the most part. I was thinking about making it into a sort of a series." I tell him. "That's not a bad idea. Have you talked to them about it yet?" he asked. "No. Was going to do that today. What do you have going on?" I asked. "Working at TM for a while and then club shit." he says. "Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded. "Since we are sort of together now, how does this work? Information wise, I mean. Dad used to tell me everything, when he was still in the loop. But I want to know how you want to do it." I say. "For right now, I'll won't tell you everything." he says. "Like, what I need to know when I need to know it kinda shit?" I asked. "Yeah." he says simply. "Okay. I'm good with that." I tell him and we finish breakfast.

After breakfast we both shower, together, and then head out for the day. "I'll call you if I'm not going to be home or if it's going to be late." he tells me. "Okay. Be safe." I tell him. He kisses me goodbye and we head our separate ways. I walk into the studio and Lyla and Lana are already there along with Leah. "I have everything set up, Cami. The girls are putting on the finishing touches." she says. "Great. I need to talk to them a minute. Follow me." I tell Leah and she follows me to the dressing rooms. I knock, waiting for an answer before walking in. I don't know why. I see them every day having sex and completely naked most days but still, it's the principle of it. "I need to talk to you guys." I tell them and they give me their complete attention. "I have been thinking about something that I want to run by you two. I was thinking about turning this film into a series. Like, have you two as a packaged deal. The Saphron Sisters." I tell them. They look at me for a moment and nod. "That's a great idea." they both say. "Okay. The first scene is set up so let's get going." I tell them. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Lana asked. "Yeah." I say and close the door after Lyla and Leah leave the room. "What's up?" I asked her. "You seemed kind of sad yesterday when I saw you. Just wanted to check in." she says. Smiling I tell her, "Much better. I was trying to distance myself from my friend. Felt like I was falling and he wasn't but we talked and he was falling too." She laughs and says "So you guys are together?" I nod and say "Yeah, we are." She hugs me and we head out to get the day started.

After we get the first few scenes done, some of the guys from SAMCRO walk in. Lyla looks at me when she sees Opie and I nod and she goes to him and kisses him softly but I see she is holding back. I walk over and say "Hi Ope." He smiles and says "Hey Cami. How ya been?" as he puts his arm around Lyla. "I'm better Ope. I really am." I tell him. "Good." he says and hugs me one armed. "Lyla, can I talk to you for a quick sec?" I asked and she walks to the side with me. "You don't have to hold back because I'm here. I'm good with this." I tell her. "I just don't want you to think that I am flaunting it in front of you." she tells me. "You're not. Now, go. Be happy." I tell her. She smiles and walks over to give him a long, hard kiss. Once they come up for air, Opie looks at me and I smile at him and nod that I'm good." Jax walks over and throws his arm around me. "How's it going, Cam?" he asked. "It's really good Jax. How's Tara?" I asked. "Good. Asked about you." He tells me. "Give her my number and tell her to call me. We can hang out." I tell him and he kisses my temple. He looks over and sees Happy glaring. "Something I should know?" I smile and say "I kinda belong to the Killa now." He looks at me shocked and his arm falls. "He the one that's been helping you?" I nod and then say "We talked and we are together now." He smiles and kisses my temple again before walking to the killa and saying "Take care of her." Happy nods and walks over to give me a kiss real quick before putting his arm around me and all the other guys stand there shocked. "Had to lay claim huh?" I asked teasing. "Yep." He says smirking. I just shake my head and laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

I got a text from Happy that he is going to be late but will be home. I head home from work and see Gemma messing with my doorknob. "Can I help you, Gemma?" I asked and she jumps. Turning to look at me she asks "Did you change the locks?" I cross my arms over my chest and say "Yeah. I did. Why do you need in my house especially when I am not here?" I asked. "I wanted to see what all you needed so I could stock up the house." she says. "Bull shit. You have never stocked up my house. I take care of that. Now, why are you trying to get into my house when I am not here?" I asked again. "Well, Sweetheart," she starts sarcastically. "Rumor has it that you been bedding another SON. Becoming a croweater, are we?" she asked smirking. Taking a deep breath to get myself together. "First of all, Gemma, who I 'bed' is none of your business. Second, there is no reason that you need to be in my house, at all without me inviting you. And third, you are not my mother so I don't have to explain shit to you. Now, I've had a long day and I am ready to take a hot bath and have a glass of wine and relax." I say and head towards the door. "You wouldn't even have this house if it weren't for the club." she seethes. I turn and get face to face with her. "I have my house because of my mom and dad. Not the club. It was paid for with money from Cara Cara, not the club. Dad made sure of it. Now, I catch you trying to get into my house again, I'm taking it to the club. Goodnight Gemma." I tell her and she storms to her SUV and drives off.

Walking into the house, I put my things down and head to the tub after locking the door. I changed the locks after I was attacked and Juice put in surveillance equipment for me to make me feels safer. After getting out of the tub, I am sitting in bed reading when Happy comes into the bedroom. "Hey babe." he says kissing me softly. "Hey. You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just a long day." he says. "Get a shower and I'll rub your back." I tell him. He kisses me again and heads to the shower. Once he's done, he comes to bed in just his boxers and lays on his stomach. I start rubbing his neck and shoulders and start working my way down. "That feels good. How was your day?" he asked. "Good for the most part. The girls are all in on the series so we spent what time we weren't filming, talking about where to go from here with it." I say. "Good. I'm happy for you babe." he says. I kiss his shoulder blades. "I had a visit from Gemma." I tell him. "What'd she want?" he asked. He knows she hasn't spoken to me much since I cut things off with Jax and Opie. "She was trying to get into the house when I got home and caught her." I tell him. He turns to look at me and I continue. "She started this shit that there's a rumor that I'm bedding another SON and that she wanted to know if it's true. I told her it wasn't her business even if I was. She started talking about how I wouldn't have this house if it weren't for the club. I had to remind her that my mom and dad paid for this house for me with Cara Cara money, not club money." I finish. "You okay?" he asked rolling me off of him. "Yeah. Gemma always tries to start shit. But I told her that if I found out that she was trying to get into my house again when I'm not here that I will take it to the club and we would see where that landed her." I tell him. "Good. I'll take care of it." he says. He lays down and pulls me to him. "You want people to know we're together?" he asked. "Well, yeah. I'm not ashamed of it." I tell him and he smile. "Good. There's a party at the club Friday. We can tell them then." he says. "Sounds good. You have to be anywhere tomorrow?" I asked. "Just working at TM as far as I know but you know how things can change." he says. "Yeah." I say. I lean up and kiss him and he rolls us over where he's hovering over me. Looking at me he says "Are you happy?" I smirk and say "No, you are." He shakes his head and asked again. "Are you happy?" I smile softly and say, "Yeah. I'm happy." He kisses me deeply and begins to make love to me. Once we both reach our release, he pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head and we both drift off to sleep.

The next day, I am at work and Jax comes by. "Hey Cam." he says knocking on my office door. "Hey Jax. What's up?" I ask, hoping everything is okay. "Heard you got a visit from Ma last night." he says. I sigh. "Yeah. She was trying to get into my house. She said there's a rumor that I'm bedding another SON and asked if I was becoming a croweater." I tell him. "Happy know?" he asked. "I told him about her trying to get in and about her questioning me but not about her calling me a croweater." I tell him. "You guys going to tell everyone?" he asked. "Yeah. At the party Friday night." I tell him. "Good." he says. We talk a little more before he heads out the door.

Friday night comes and I get ready for the party. We get on Happy's bike and head to the clubhouse. Getting off his bike, he intertwines our fingers as we walk into the clubhouse. Once we walk in the door, all eyes are on us. Gemma sees us and walks over to me. "Like I said, croweater." I step in front of Happy and say "I'm not a fucking croweater. Old Lady or not, I am still the kid of a member that has done a lot of shit for this club. More than you have. I won't be disrespected. I was fucking raped, Gemma. Happy helped me get past that shit. Made me whole again. Me and Happy are together and before you start running your mouth because I broke you baby boy's heart? Jax knows. So does Opie and they are good with it. Now, back the fuck off. I'm not weak like the croweaters are. I have my place, right by my man's side. Don't ever speak to me like that or, I know of a few secrets that might feel the need to come to light." I say and she backs off. Happy pulls me to him and says "Proud of you babe. You did good." No one stands up to Gemma but I don't care. My mom and dad taught me not to take shit off anyone and if she thinks you have even an ounce of weakness she will try to manipulate you into shit that you can't get out of. I was taught not to trust her from a young age. My mom might have been her friend but she didn't trust Gemma as far as she could throw her. Neither do I."

The guys started coming over, one by one, asking how I am and how we ended up together. Tig walks over and pulls me outside. We walk to the picnic tables and sit down. "What's up Tiggy?" I asked. He's been like a father to me since Daddy went inside. "Are you good?" he asked. "Yeah, Pop, I'm good." I say. "How the hell did you end up with him?" he asked laughing a little. "I had a friend tell me that I needed to take that power back and suggested that I find someone I trusted to help me get comfortable with myself again and with the physical part of things and Happy helped me out and we kinda fell for each other." I tell him. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked seriously. "No, Pop. He's been gentle and patient with me. And before you ask, I told him everything." He pulls me into a hug and says "Love you kid." I smile and say "Love you too Tigger."


	16. Chapter 16

Tig and I sat outside a little longer before we wandered back inside. Walking in the doors, Gemma is still glaring at me and I decide I have not had enough to drink to deal with this shit. I walk to the bar and the prospect goes to hand me a beer. "Don't serve her." Gemma says. The prospect stops and looks between us. "Really Gemma? That's how you're playing this?" I say, rolling my eyes. "Yeah. It is. You ain't an Old Lady and your Dad ain't here so you have no reason to be." she says. "My best friends and my boyfriend are here and since this is their clubhouse, not yours, you don't get to make that call." I tell her. She gets in my face and says "If I tell you to get the fuck out, you do as I say." she seethes. I decide to walk away but not before I grab the beer that Tig sat down for me. I pick it up and go to walk away. She grabs my arm and turns me around. "What did I just say?" she seethes. Before I can say anything else, Clay grabs her and says "She's Hap's girl. He wants her here, you don't get a say." Clay reminds her and pulls her away. Turning to me, Clay asked, "You good?" I smile and say "Good as gold Uncle Clay." I turn to walk over to Happy and he pulls me to his side and kisses me. The rest of the night, he doesn't let me out of his reach and I am not complaining.

A few days later, there are a couple of other charters in the clubhouse and the party is in full swing. I hadn't had another encounter with Gemma so all was peaceful in my world or so I thought. I had been beside Happy most of the night so far and decided that I needed some air. I told Happy that I was going out to the picnic tables and would be back. Walking out to the tables, I didn't know I was not out there alone. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and stiffen up a little. All of a sudden, a guy in a kutte starts walking over to the tables. "Come on." he tells me. "No thanks." I say. "I said come the fuck on." he says again and pulls me off the table. I start pulling away and he slams me into the side of the building. "You don't say no to me." He says as he start trying to pull up my shirt. I fight against him and start to panic and all of a sudden he is ripped off of my. Jax has me at arm's length looking me over. "Cam, are you okay?" He asked me over and over and I couldn't answer. I started withdrawing into myself and he lets me go. He is still next to me asking me to please say something but I can't. After a couple of minutes, Happy is back there to me, pulling me to him. "You're okay now, baby. I got you." he told me and I folded into him. After a minute, he pulls back from me just enough to look at me and says "What happened?" I take a deep breath and say "He just came over and told me to come on and telling me that I don't say no to him. When I tried to get away, he slammed me against the building and started assaulting me." I tell him and I start to have another panic attack. "Let Juice take you inside. He's gonna take you to our room and stay until I get in there." Happy says. I just nod. Juice walks over and says "I got her man." Happy nods his thanks and heads over to the offending brother.

A little later, Happy comes in and as he opens the door, I coil away. He doesn't try to touch me right away. He just sits on the bed and watches me. "Baby? Look at me." he says. I don't look up. I can't. I still feel like another attack is coming on. He reaches for me and I freak out again. "I'm sorry." I whisper. He finally pulls me into his arms and rubs my back while I am stiffened in his hold. "Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I got you. I promise." he whispers to me. I finally start to relax a little but not completely. "Gemma told him you were a croweater." he says. I pull away and look at him, shocked. Getting up, I run to the bathroom and start getting sick. Happy comes to the bathroom door and I lock the door before he can get it opened. "I'm sorry Happy. I can't do this. I'm so sorry." I say and start to sob behind the door. I slide down the wall and pull my legs into my chest, sobbing. "Baby, please open the door." he says gently. "I won't hurt you just please let me in." he says. After a few minutes, I stand and open the door but I slide out the door, past him. I turn to him and say, "I can't do this Happy. Have one of the prospects come get your things." I turn and walk out the door. I see Lyla and she runs to me and hugs me. "Can you take me home please?" I asked and she doesn't say anything, she just walks me past everyone and out the door. I hear Jax call my name. Stopping, I turn slightly but don't look at him. He doesn't come all the way to me but close enough for me to hear him. "Don't push Hap away. You two need each other. Me and Clay will handle my mom. Just please, don't do anything until your nerves calm down some." he says and I just nod.

Walking into my house, I walk to the bedroom with Lyla behind me. I lay on the bed and she tucks me in. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." she says and I just nod, barely. I curl into myself holding the pillow as close as I can get and it smells like Happy. That makes me cry harder. He deserves better than this. I'll never come back from this shit. I have my back to the door. After a while, I hear Happy come in and feel the bed dip down. He doesn't try to touch me. Part of my is glad but part of me wants him to make this better. "I'm not leaving. You're my girl and I will make this better. I promise." he says. He turns over and I feel him pull me back against him. "I love you little girl. Nothing will change that." he says and I feel myself start crying again. Happy just holds me and whispers how much he loves me into my ear. Finally, I turn to face him. We don't say anything for a few minutes and I finally kiss him softly and say "I love you too." He pulls me closer and just holds me. Neither of us slept that night. Just holding each other and trying to figure out how to get past this.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up the next morning and Happy's side of the bed is cold. I hear voices in the living room so I don't try to go in there. I get up and go to the bathroom and lock the door. I can't seem to get my emotions in check. I splash some water on my face and come out of the bathroom. Happy is standing there with a cup of coffee for me. "Can you come into the living room?" he asked me. I just nod. Taking the coffee cup from him, I follow him into the living and see Jax and Opie sitting there. They are on the couch and since Happy is sitting in the recliner, I choose to just stand. I can't handle being close to anyone right now. "How are you feeling?" Jax asked. "I don't know. Still a little shaken up I guess." I tell him. I don't look up from my coffee. "Clay and I took care of Gemma. She won't be bothering you anymore." Jax says. "Thanks." I tell him. "You know we are still here for you right?" Opie asked. I just nod my head. "I'm gonna lay back down." I say before heading back to the bedroom. I leave the door cracked open and I can hear them talking. "How's she doing man?" Opie asked. "She's not good man. All that work getting her back and now this shit. I don't know if she's gonna come back from this." I hear Happy tell them. "Just be patient with her man." Jax says. "Oh I will. I ain't going nowhere. She's my Old Lady and I'll take care of her." Happy says and I start to cry again.

A few minutes later, I feel the bed dip down and I know Happy is back in the bed. I have my back to him and he turns me around and pulls me to him. "I got you baby. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." he whispers and that makes me cry harder. He leans back and makes me look at him. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." he says. I just shake my head and pull away from him. "I heard you tell them that I'm your Old Lady. How can I be that when I can't give you what you need anymore. I don't know if I can do that." I tell him. He pulls me back to him and says "Little girl, you're it for me. I love you so fucking much. We will get you back. I promise. I don't want anyone but you. You're beautiful and smart as hell and stronger than you think you are. This is just a little setback but we will get past it, together." he tells me. "I hope so. But if you feel you need to step away, Happy, I get it. I really do." I say. He kisses me softly and says "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how long it takes but when you are ready, I want you to wear my crow." he says. I look at him shocked and just bury my head into his chest. He holds me close and says "I love you. I love you so fucking much." I kiss his chest softly and say "I love you too Happy."

We spent the rest of the day just laying with each other. Some of the time, he would listen to me talk or hold me when I cried but never tried to push me. "Hap?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he answers, looking down at me. "You said you wanted me to wear your crow. Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah babe. But when you are ready." he says. "Will you do it now?" I asked. "Are you sure?" he asked. I just nod my head and kiss his lips softly. He gets up and gets his kit out. Going to his sketchbook, he gets out a stencil. "What's that?" I asked. "My crow. I drew it out the night I officially moved in." he says and I look at him shocked. "Don't look at me like that. You knew as well as I did that this wasn't just an arrangement." he smirks. I just shake my head. We go to the kitchen to set up his kit and get started on my new ink. The crow spreads across my chest, the wings settle on my breasts while the body is on my breast bone. In the crow's mouth, is a banner that reads "Lowman" and a smiley face incorporated into both wings. It's beautiful. Once he's done and has it covered, I look at him and decide that I don't want to be scared. I pull him to the bedroom and he stops me. "Babe?" I look at him and say, "I won't go back to that. I need you Hap." He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. "We don't have to do this." He says. "Happy, I want you to claim your Old Lady." I say. He kisses me softly and makes love to me nice and slow and for the first time in days, I don't pull away. I concentrate on nothing but him and what he's doing to me. As we both reach our climax, he pulls me into his side and I lay my head down on his chest and say "I love you Happy." He rubs his hand up and down my back and says "I love you too, Camille."


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a couple of weeks since I have been at the clubhouse and there is a party tonight. Happy has talked me into going. "Just stay close to me tonight, okay?" Happy says. "Yeah, okay." I say. Taking the helmet that Happy offers me, I climb on behind him. Putting my arms around him, he pulls me flush with him and kisses my knuckles before putting my hands back on this abs. We take off and head to the clubhouse. Getting off his bike, I take a deep breath as he intertwines our fingers and leads me through the door. Getting to the bar, the prospect hands me a beer and I stand there while Happy is talking to Tig. Lyla walks over to me and asks "How are you doing?" I smile softly and say "I'm getting there." We talk for a few more minutes and Gemma walks over. Great, here we go. "Cami." she says and I just look over. "What do you need Gemma?" I asked. "I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you like I did." she says. "Gemma, don't. You can apologize until you are blue in the face and it won't mean shit to me. But it's all good Gemma. Us Old Ladies can still live him harmony, can't we?" I asked and happy pulls me into his side. "Old Lady?" Gemma asked. I am wearing a tank top that shows off part of Happy's crow. "Yeah. Been official a couple of weeks now." I tell her. "Well, congrats sweetheart." she says before patting Happy on the arm and walking away.

Later that night, Happy and I retreat to his dorm room and as we lay down, he pulls me to him and asks "You gonna be able to work through your shit with Gemma or is it something you don't want to do?" he asked. "I won't go out of my way to be a bitch but I don't trust her and I won't put up with her shit anymore." I tell him. "Good enough for me." he says before hovering over me and kissing me deeply. Parting for air, I say "I need you Happy." He smirks and we start to undress each other. He enters me roughly and starts thrusting in and out at a rough, fast pace. Pulling out, he turns me over and enters me from behind. Pulling my upper body up against him as he thrusts in and out hard and fast, he hits my g-spot at a new angle and I start to see stars as I cum harder than I ever have before. As he feels me tighten and pulse around his hard cock, he loses control and releases himself inside me. Falling to the bed beside each other he says "God Damn Cami." He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. "I fucking love you little girl." he says. I lean up and look at him and say "I love you too Happy." I lay my head down on his chest and let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Happy wakes me up. "Get up little girl." I look up and see he's dressed for the day. "Five more minutes baby, please." I whine. "Get up and get dressed. We're taking a ride." he says. That causes me to look up at him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To see Ma." he says smiling. That gets me smiling. I love seeing his mom. Twenty minutes later, I am dressed and we are heading off the lot and heading to Bakersfield.

Pulling up to his mom's house, we get off the bike and he takes my hand and leads me to the front door. Walking in, his mom is in the kitchen. "Ma?" he calls. "In here Mijo." she says. We walk into the kitchen and she sees me with him. "Mija. Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, Ma. I'm good. Real good." I tell her. "Good Sweetheart. What brings you two here?" she asked. "Had the day off and thought we'd come see how you were doing." he says. About that time his Tia comes walking in. "Happy? Hola." "Hey Tia." Happy says. "Cami?" she asked. "Hi Tia Grace." I say. "I just came by to see what your ma needed from the store." she says. "Cami, go with Tia and help her." Happy says softly before kissing my temple. Looking at him, I smile and say "Okay." We walk out the door, leaving Happy to talk to his mom alone.

"Now Mijo, I know you didn't send that girl with my sister to help her. What's on your mind?" Happy looks at his mom and says "I gave her my crow." His mom asks wide eyed, "Does this mean what I think it does?" He nods. She gets up from the table and walks to her bedroom while Happy follows her. Getting into her jewelry box, she hands him a safety pin that has three rings on it. "These belonged to me and your father. I'm happy for you son." she says kissing his cheek.

Tia and I walk into the house with the groceries. Putting things in the cupboard, Happy walks in and asks "You ready to go?" I look at him and nod my head yes. We say our goodbye's and head out to the bike but I notice that we don't head back to Charming. I don't ask any questions because I trust him. We pull up to a park and he shuts off the bike. Getting off the bike, he takes my hand and pulls me over to a picnic table. We spend some time talking and before we know it, it's dark. Getting home, we shower and head to bed. Laying together, we doze off together.

Waking up the next morning, I open my eyes and realize that Happy is laying behind me with his arms around me. Looking down at our hands, I see something that wasn't there the night before. Raising my hand, I see a simple gold band with a beautiful diamond sitting on it. I hear Happy in my ear, "Marry me." I turn in his arms and before I can ask, "You're my Old Lady. I want you to be my wife." he says. I kiss him softly and say "Okay." He smiles a little and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and he hovers over me and slowly enters me as he claims me over and over before we finally have to get out of bed to start our day.


	19. Chapter 19

After finally getting up for the day, we get showered and dressed and head to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, Lyla walks up and hugs me. "Hey Ly." I say hugging her back. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask her. "Sure." she says looking at me concerned. I go to walk away and Happy grabs my hand. Turning to him he kisses me and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." I walk over to where Lyla is and she waits for me to start. I hold my hand up and she sees my ring and her eyes go wide. "Oh my God!" she screams and I start laughing as she pulls me into another hug. I look at Happy and he's laughing while everyone else looks at us like we are crazy. Happy walks over to me and pulls me into his side and I ask Lyla "Will you be my maid of honor?" she squeals again and nods her head yes. Everyone gathers around us and Happy nods for me to tell them. "Happy asked me to marry him and I said yes." They all hug us and congratulate us. Gemma walks over and says "I'm happy for you baby. I know you probably don't believe me but I am." I just look at her and say "Thanks Gemma. I appreciate that. Uh, can I talk to you a minute?" She nods and we walk to the side away from everyone. I look over and Happy is watching me. I nod that I am okay but he doesn't take his eyes off of me.

Walking over to the side with Gemma, I tell her, "I am still pissed at you about everything and I still don't completely trust you but I don't have my mom here and you always treated me like I was yours too, I need help planning this wedding Gemma so if you want to make this up to me and if you are serious about it? This is where you and I work this shit out. I need someone to help me plan this. I need someone there to do that I need my mom for. But Gemma, this is the last time I come back to you." I tell her. "I get it baby girl. I love you." she tells me. "Love you too Gem." We hug each other and walk back over to the group. Walking back to Happy's side, Jax and Opie come over and both hug me and tell me that they are happy for me. Happy has been the only one that has brought me back from the brink of self destruction. He's my constant.

After several celebratory drinks and even more shots, Happy and I move to our dorm room. As soon as we are in the room, he locks the door and picks me up. Carrying me to the bed, he lays me down and starts to kiss me softly. I deepen the kiss and we start undressing each other. He enters me slowly and starts thrusting in and out slowly. Slowly I start to come undone underneath him until we both reach our release. Pulling me to him, we lay there in silence for a while before I look up at him and ask "Are you okay?" He looks at me and says "Oh. Yeah. I'm good." But something tells me that he's not telling me something. "Talk to me." I say. He sighs and says "I know you want a wedding but getting dressed up like that isn't something I'm looking forward to." he tells me and I smile. "Is that it? I thought you were having second thoughts." I say. "No second thoughts. Just not looking forward to get that dressed up." he says. "How about this. I asked Gemma to help me plan but I don't care how we get married. I will talk to Gemma about just planning a family dinner to celebrate and we get Ma and Opie and Lyla and go to the courthouse." I tell him. "I don't want you to just settle. I know chicks dream about that shit." he says. "Babe, my dad is a killer and my mom was a porn star. I'm not your normal chick." I tell him. How about we call your Tia and have her meet us at the courthouse Monday and do it then?" I ask. "Yeah baby. That works." he tells me. I climb on top of him and slowly start to grind my center on his quickly hardening member. He turns us over and kisses me deeply and says "I love you little girl." I smile and say "I love you too Hap." I lay my head down on this chest and we both drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I get up to get coffee before Happy and I head home and as I walk into the kitchen, Gemma is sitting there. "Morning baby." Gemma says. "Morning Gem. Hey, uh, I know we talked about you helping me plan a wedding but Happy and I were talking and we are just going to go to the courthouse but were wondering if you would mind planning a family dinner to help us celebrate?" I asked. "Of course baby. Just tell me when." she says. "We are going Monday to the courthouse so if you could do it Monday night that would be great and Happy's mom and aunt will be there of course." I tell her. "I'll make sure to get them a room for the night so that they won't have to drive back that night." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her. She hugs me as she heads out of the kitchen. As I pour my coffee, Jax comes into the kitchen. "Morning Darlin" he says. "Morning Jax." I say. "So, getting married?" he asked. "Yeah." I tell him. "We are all really happy for you." he says. I look at him and he says "Seriously. We are. All any of us want is for you to be happy and he clearly makes you happy. I'm just glad I didn't lose my best friend in all this." He says. I walk over and hug him and say "You and Opie have been my best friend my whole life. Nothing will change that." He hugs me tighter and asked "So, when are you becoming Mrs Killa?" I start laughing and say "Really? Mrs Killa?" He starts laughing with me and I finally answer. "We are getting married Monday at the courthouse and your mom is doing a family dinner so that we can all celebrate." I tell him. "Well, congrats, Cam." he says before I pour Happy a cup and refill mine and head back to the dorm where my fiance is still resting.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days went by fast and before we knew it, Monday was here. We met with Lowen to get the marriage license. Heading into the courthouse to finally become 'Mrs Killa' as Jax called me. Standing in front of the Justice of the Peace, I had asked Happy's mom to give me away since my parents couldn't be there. "Camille Delaney, do you take Happy Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the JOP asked. "I do." I say, smiling. "Happy Lowman, do you take Camille Delaney to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled at me and said "I do." After a few more words and the exchange of rings that I didn't know he had, we were pronounced husband and wife. Happy pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I love you Mrs Lowman." he whispers. "I love you Killa."

After the wedding, we all went out to lunch and while sitting there talking, Happy has his arms around my waist. "I have to ask. How did you get rings without me knowing? You have barely left my side since you proposed." I asked. "Ma gave them to me when she gave me the engagement ring. They were her's and my Old Man's." he explained. "Really?" I smile and lean into him more and smile at my new mother-in-law.

That evening, we walk into Gemma's and there are beautiful decorations everywhere and a small wedding cake sitting on the dining room table with gifts on each side. "Wow, Gemma. This is really more than I expected. Thank you." I say. "Well, I wanted it to be perfect." she says. "It really is." I say before hugging her. We spent the rest of the evening, just sitting around and spending time with our family.

Tig offered to escort Happy's mom and aunt to the hotel that Gemma booked for them and Happy and I headed home. Before walking in the door, Happy stops me. I look up at him and he picks me up bridal style and carries me across the threshold as I laugh happily. He shuts the door behind us and locks it before carrying me to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he crashes his lips to mine and says "Time to claim my wife." I giggle as his scruff tickles my neck before I start moaning as his kisses travel down my body as he undresses me and makes love to me all night.

The next morning, we meet Ma and Tia at the diner for breakfast before they head back to Bakersfield. "I'm so glad you two were with us." I tell her. "I wouldn't miss it. I didn't think I would ever see the day that my Happy would get married. To have a family of his own." she says smiling. "One thing at a time, Ma." he says. "Well, don't take too much time, I'm an old woman." she says and we all start laughing.

Later that day, we head to the clubhouse because Happy has church. Sitting at the bar with Lyla, I'm drinking bottled water when all of a sudden, I run to the bathroom sick. What the hell. Lyla is right behind me, rubbing my back and holding my hair back while I empty the contents of my stomach. "Are you okay?" Lyla asked. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I tell her. "Cami, when was the last time you had your period?" she asked me and my eyes go wide. "Fuck." I say. "Let's go for a ride." she tells me. Walking out to the clubhouse, we see Opie and Happy standing there. "I'm going to go with Lyla to pick up a few things. Need anything?" I asked. "Nah, I'm good. Be safe." Happy tells me and kisses me softly. "I love you." he says. "Love you." I say before walking out the door with Lyla.

Pulling up to St Thomas, we head up to see her OBGYN. She had called on the way there and gotten me an appointment. After the test came back positive, we did the ultrasound. Moving the wand around, we hear the heartbeat and I start to smile. The doctor prints out the ultrasound pictures and says, "It looks like you are about seven weeks along. Congrats." I look at the ultrasound and a tear rolls down my cheek.

That evening, Happy and I are at home and I cooked dinner, in my own little world. Sitting down at the table, I just stare at my plate. "You okay babe?" he asked, concerned. I look up at him and stand to walk to my purse. I place the ultrasound picture in front of him and he just sits there looking at it. "Is this?" he asked and looked up at me. I nod my head yes and he stands and walks over to me. Tilting my head up to look at him he says "We need to call Ma." My eyes go wide. "You aren't mad?" I asked. "No baby. This is good. Do you know how happy my Ma is gonna be?" he asked. "What about you?" I asked. "I got an amazing wife and I get to be a dad. I'm happy babe. Really Happy." he says before pulling me close and kissing me softly as he rubs my still flat stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

After Happy pulled me to him and kissed me, he pulls out his phone to call his mom. "Ma, I need to talk to you." He tells her. He has the phone on speaker so that we can both hear the conversation. "What's wrong Mijo?" she asked. "You know at lunch I told you one thing at a time when you talked about a family?" he asked and she says "Yes. Why?" Smiling, he tells her "Cami went to the doctor today and apparently she's seven weeks pregnant. We're having a kid." It was silent for a minute but then she spoke. "Mija, Mijo, this is great news. I am so happy for you both." After talking a little more, we ended the call and Happy pulls me to bed. Laying down, I am laying with my head on his chest and he has one hand rubbing my back and the other, his fingers are stroking my stomach and that's what I feel before falling to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and get ready to go to the clubhouse. Walking in, Lyla sees me and smiles. I walk over to Jax and Opie and say "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" The nod and follow me down the hall. Once out of sight, Jax speaks. "What's up? You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just wanted you to hear this from me before we announce it to everyone else." I say. "Cam, we already know you got married." Opie says laughing. "Yeah but you don't know that I am pregnant." I tell them and they both smile wide and pull me into hugs. "Congrats Darlin." Jax says. "Yeah, congrats Cam." Opie says. We head back out to the main room and I walk over to Happy's side. "Hey shitheads! My wife has something to say." Happy yelled and everyone gets quiet, looking at me. I smile at them and say "You all know Happy and I just got married but we have one more piece of news. We are pregnant." They all look at us shocked and then started congratulating us. After a couple of celebratory shots, the guys headed into church. Once they came out, Happy pulls me into his dorm to fill me in.

Walking into his dorm, he locks the door and pulls me to him. "Babe, what's up?" I asked him. "We have to go on a run for a few days. Juice is staying here so he is staying with you until we get back." he tells me. "Hap, I'll be okay. Where are you going?" I asked. "Indian Hills. Just doing a drop off and then heading back." he tells me. "Okay. Just, uh…" I start but he interrupts me. "Babe, don't worry. We just got married. We're having a kid. I told you I would stay faithful and I will." he tells me and I sigh. "I know. I just know how things go on a run too." I tell him. "Well, I guess you will just have to send me some pictures of my sexy, pregnant wife to remind me of what I have at home, huh?" he asked. I just laugh. He kisses me softly and when he pulls away I ask "When do you leave?" He sighs and says "In about an hour." I nod. "Well, there's a go bag in your closet that I put there earlier this week and has everything you need including extra toiletries." I tell him. He just shakes his head, smiling. "Hey, I know how shit goes. Runs at last minute. Made sure you were ready." I tell him. "Well, that means I have about an hour to love on my wife then." He tells me before tossing me down on the bed and kissing me deeply before making love to me.

After we reach out release, we get redressed and head out to the main room. Walking out to the lot, we are standing next to the picnic table and he has his arms around me from behind and I feel him rubbing my stomach and I can't help but smile. When it's time to leave, I walk him to his bike and kiss him softly. "Be safe. I need you to come back whole." I tell him. "I will babe. Just a routine run. I love you." he tells me. "I love you too." I kiss him again before stepping back and he heads out with the rest of the guys. Gemma walks over and says "Come on baby, let's get something to eat." I nod and we head to her car and head to the diner.

"How you doing baby?" she asked honestly concerned. "I'm holding. Been thinking about mom and dad a lot these last few days." I tell her. "That's normal. I didn't speak to my parents for a long time after I met John. When I got pregnant with Jax, there were so many times I wanted to call my mother to ask questions but couldn't. There were times I just wanted to sit with my daddy to know everything would be okay but couldn't. I know how that feels." she tells me. "It sucks. Dad won't let me see him but I want to be the one to tell him about the wedding and the baby." I tell her. "Then have Happy go with you to tell him. You need you daddy sweetheart." she tells me. "Would Clay set that up?" I asked. "I will make sure of it." she tells me.

That evening, I am sitting at home, dinner is done and the kitchen is cleaned. I am laying on the bed and Juice is on the couch. My phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I see Happy's name on the screen. Picking up the phone, I answer. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey, Sweetheart. How ya doing?" he asked. "I'm okay. Miss you." I tell him. "Miss you too." he says. We talk for a few more minutes and I asked "If Gemma can get Clay to set up a meet with Daddy, will you go with me to tell him about the wedding and the baby?" I asked. "Yeah babe. I'll talk to Clay and see if he can set it up before we get back so we can go as soon as I am back." he tells me. "Thanks Hap. I just want him to hear it from me." I say. We talk a little more before saying our good nights. "Good night little girl. I love you." he says. "Night Hap. I love you too. Be safe okay?" I asked. "Always babe." he tells me before we end the call.


	22. Chapter 22

Happy comes in from his run and walks in the front door. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me into his arms and kisses me softly. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey. Miss me?" he asked. Smiling I say "Maybe a little." He kisses me again before putting me down. "I need a shower." he says. "Okay." I say before walking to get his clothes ready. He takes my hand once he's in the bedroom and starts undressing and leads me into the shower to and pulls me in with him. Standing under the spray, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly before kissing down my jawline and down my neck, nipping and sucking along the way. Putting me against the wall, he lifts me up and my legs immediately go around his waist and arms around his neck as he crashed his lips with mine. Slowly he enters me and I moan into the kiss. As he starts to thrust in and out at a steady pace, I whisper "Faster, baby. I need you Daddy." I purr in his ear and I hear him growl against my neck where I am sure he is leaving his mark. Once we both reach our release, he puts me down and we wash off and move to the bed.

Once we are in bed, we are laying there talking. "In the morning we are going to see your dad." he tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. So we get to tell him our news." he says. I lean up and kiss him softly before straddling him. "Again?" he asked. "Oh yeah." I say before I lower myself onto his hard member and slide up and down as he meets me thrust for thrust. "Fuck Cam." he says as he reaches his release the same time I do. I collapse on top of him. Once we catch our breath, I lay beside him and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning, we get up and go to Hannah's to get breakfast and then head to Stockton to see my dad. Sitting in the visitation room, we are waiting for my dad to come in. Once he comes in, I feel the tears filling my eyes at seeing my dad again. I missed him so much. Once he walks over to us, he pulls me in for a hug and I don't want to let go. We sit down across the table from him and we are both smiling. "What's going on baby girl? Clay called and said you wanted to see me. Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah. We just have some things going on that we wanted to tell you in person." I tell him. "What's going on?" he asked a little concerned. "You know Happy took me as his Old Lady right?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Well, we got married." I tell him. He smiles and says "That's great baby." he says. "There's more." I say. "Okay?" he asked. Happy speaks up and says "I knocked her up." My dad laughs and hugs us both again. "I'm gonna be a grandpa." he says. I pass a copy of the ultrasound to him and he puts it in his pocket. We talk a little more before the buzzer telling us that visitation is over.

Once we are back home, we are curled up on the couch and I feel Happy's hand rubbing circles on my stomach and I can't help but smile. All of a sudden, I jump up and run to the bathroom getting sick. Happy is right behind me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I guess morning sickness isn't just for mornings." I say. I brush my teeth and we head out to the living room with Happy behind me. "I hope it's not going to be like this all nine months." I tell him. He just smirks.

A little later, we head to bed and I lay with my back to him and his arms around me. He places his hand on my stomach and rubs my stomach as I drift off to sleep. Getting up the next morning, we get up and first thing, I start getting sick. "Fuck. Your kid is gonna kill me." I tell him. "What will help?" he asked. "Saltines and ginger ale." I tell him. "I'll have the prospects pick some up. Let me know whatever cravings and shit you get and I'll make sure it gets picked up too." he tells me. "Well, I have to work today so…" I start and he tells me "Why don't you just hang back and relax and let Leah handle shit for you? You said she's been picking shit up and handling shit for you." he says. "Really? Be a stay at home mom?" I asked. "Yeah. Just go in once in a while and just reap the rewards." he tells me. "Yeah. I might talk to Leah and work something out." I tell him.


	23. Chapter 23

I walk into work and see Leah setting up the upcoming scene. "Leah, can I get a minute?" I asked her. "Sure boss." she tells me smiling. We head into my office and I sit at my desk and Leah sits across from me. "What's up?" she asked. "I have some good news." I tell her. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm pregnant." I tell her. "Wow. Congrats." she tells me. "There's something else." I say and she waits for me to continue. "Happy and I were talking, you have been doing great here and I appreciate you picking up and taking everything on. What would you say about you being the boss?" I asked. "Really? You'd trust me that much?" she asked. "Yeah. You've been doing great and you've been a Godsend since my attack. I really couldn't have kept this place running if it weren't for you. Happy and I talked and I want you to handle the day to day. You and I will still come up with the storylines together and I will have part in all the major decisions but you would basically do all that you are doing now and, of course, that means more money for you." I tell her. "Yeah, whatever you need. Thanks." she says. "This is actually for me too. I get to actually be a stay at home mom." I say. We talk a little more about how things will work and then I head home.

Walking in the door, first thing, I run to the bathroom getting sick. Walking into the kitchen, I see a note on the counter. Saltines are by the fridge and ginger ale is inside. Call me if you need anything. Love you. Hap. I smile and grab a sleeve out of the box and grab a glass and pour ginger ale and head to the couch. I pull my laptop out of my bag and start working on ideas to email Leah for upcoming videos. I also start making notes to run by Leah about doing live video feeds for people to subscribe to. Before I know it, it's time to start dinner.

Dinner is almost done when Happy walks in the door. "Hey babe." he says, kissing my cheek. "Hey." I say and go back to finishing dinner. Happy gets his shower and walks back into the kitchen as I am plating his food. Sitting at the table, I asked, "How was your day?" He smiles and says "Good. We worked out a deal with the Mayans. Looks like we have called a truce." Happy says. "Good." I say. "How was yours?" he asked. "Good. Spoke to Leah about me staying home and we think we have it worked out. I'll still make the big decisions and help plan things out but it will all be done over the phone and email and video so that I can be here and she will handle the production and the day to day. I told her that she was getting a raise since she's handling more than what a production assistant does." I tell him. "Sounds fair. So, I take it she was okay with the arrangement?" he asked. "Yeah. She's happy for us and she's been amazing." I tell him. "Good." he tells me smiling.

After dinner, we are sitting on the couch and Happy is watching TV and I am looking over notes that Leah sent me on the laptop. "What's that?" Happy asked. "Leah and I have been sending notes back and forth for ideas for upcoming movies and we have been talking about adding a live video feed that people can subscribe to. Do you think that Juice could help with that?" I asked. "Don't see why not. I'll ask him tomorrow and have him get in touch with you or Leah." he tells me. "You're the best babe." I tell him, putting down my laptop and straddling him. "The best, huh?" he asks in between kisses. "Yeah." I say as I kiss him back. We slowly start shedding clothes and I lower myself onto his hardened member and slowly slide up and down before he turns us over and starts pounding into me causing me to moan his name. After we both reach our release, he picks me up and we head to bed for another round before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up the next morning, I run to the bathroom getting sick. When I come out of the bathroom, Happy is sitting on the side of the bed. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just your kid trying to kill me." I tell him smiling. He looks at me and doesn't smile. Walking over to him, I step between his knees and make him look at me. "Hey. What's up?" I asked him. "Nothing babe." he says and tries to get up. I push him back down and say "No, we talk about shit. Now, talk." I tell him. He sighs and puts his hands on my hips, rubbing his thumbs on my stomach. "Just thinking about things. We're having a kid. I just don't want to be the same shit dad that mine was." he tells me. "Are you going to leave?" I asked. He looks at me and says "Hell no." he tells me. "Are you going to abuse me or the baby?" I asked. "Never." he says. "Then you are already a hundred times better father then he was. Baby, as long as you are there, protect us and don't abuse us, you will be a great father." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "Thank you."

We head to the kitchen and I go to start breakfast. "Why don't we go to the diner?" he asked. "Yeah. Okay." I say. We head outside and we get into his truck since I can't ride. Walking into the diner, we get the booth in the back and I sit on one side and he takes the same side. Sliding into the booth, he puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. We order our food and while we are waiting on the food, Happy tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "I was thinking, I know you have your studio in the spare room but I was thinking about since we need that for the nursery but what would you think about, since the basement is finished, turning that into your studio. It's more room and you can make a man cave out of part of it?" I asked. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Hap, it's our house. Not mine. Ours. You have done so much for me and I want to do something for you." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "We'll get started on it this weekend." he tells me.

After eating, we head home and he gets his bike to head to the garage for his shift. Sitting back down on the couch with my laptop to get some work done. After answering emails and looking over notes that Leah sent, I finally start looking online at things for the nursery. After making a list of things we would need, I start looking at ideas for Happy's mancave. I save some ideas on the computer to show Happy when he gets home.

Getting up, I get the house cleaned up and laundry done as well as starting dinner. Dinner is about done when Happy comes home. "Hey babe." he says and kisses my cheek like he does every night. "Hey baby. Dinner's about done." I tell him. He showers and walks into the kitchen as I am plating his food. Sitting down together, we talk as we eat. "So, what did you get done today?" he asked. "I made a list of things of things for the nursery and looked at some decorating ideas. I want to do neutral colors and a neutral theme." I tell him. "That's good. Means we don't have to wait until the last couple of months to get things together." he tells me. "That's what I was thinking." I tell him. "I also took care of some work emails and shit like that. I also looked at some ideas for the mancave that I wanted to show you. That way we can get an idea of where we need to start." I tell him. "Sounds like you were productive today." he tells me. "Yeah. How was your day?" I asked. "Good. Worked at the garage and took care of some things for the club." he tells me. He didn't go into details so I know that it wasn't anything too important. We finish eating and I clean up the kitchen. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to Happy. He pulls me to him and we watch a movie. When it gets time to head to bed, I snuggle into his side and I fall asleep with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.


	25. Chapter 25

Waking up the next morning, it's Saturday. I hear Happy in the living room talking. Getting up and dressed, I walk to the living room and see Happy sitting there with my Dad, Jax and Opie. I had printed the pictures of the ideas that I had and they were looking over those. "Morning guys." I say. I walk over and kiss my Dad's cheek and kiss Happy's lips. They all tell me good morning. "Guys are going to help me get the basement done. Prospects are getting the materials now." he tells me. "Okay. Once that's done we can start painting the nursery but we have plenty of time for that." I tell them. I start getting things ready to cook breakfast and Happy says "Juice is bringing breakfast. Should be here in a few." I start putting things up and take a seat on Happy's lap.

A few minutes later, Juice walks in the door with breakfast. We sit down to eat and as soon as we finish, I run to the bathroom getting sick. "Is she okay?" I hear Juice ask. "Yeah. Morning sickness." Happy tells him. I walk back to the living room and everyone is looking at me. "Kid's being mean." I say and they laugh. "Babe? Can you have the prospects bring me a vanilla milkshake?" I asked. Happy just shakes his head and pulls out the prepay. "Pick up a large vanilla milkshake on your way here." he says before snapping his phone shut. Not long after, the prospects get there with the materials and my milkshake, the guys head downstairs to start on the mancave. I, however, move over to the couch with my milkshake and open my laptop, looking through emails.

I answer each email and once I get to the last new one, I notice that I don't recognize the email address. Opening it, there's a message that says Important images attached. I opened the first attachment and see that it's a picture of me and Happy in our bedroom, having sex. I stare at the picture and feel a panic attack coming on. Juice comes up to get something and sees me and is in front of me in a second. "Hey, look at me. Guys get up here." he yells. I hear everyone running up the stairs and Juice is still trying to get me to calm down. Once the attack passes, Happy is next to me and says "Talk to me. What happened?" I take a deep breathe and tell him. "I was checking my emails and one came through. I didn't recognize the email address. It said there were important images attached and when I looked at them...Happy, they are pictures of us, in our bed." I tell him. "Show me." he tells me. I pull them up and he sees them. Handing my laptop to Juice he asks "Can you trace it?" Happy asked. "Yeah." Juice says, sitting down to start his work. "Pack a bag. We are staying at the clubhouse." he tells me. I head to my room and start packing my bag. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain. "Happy!" I yell and he comes running. I'm doubled over in pain. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know." I tell him.

Fifteen minutes later, I am at St Thomas and they are starting the tests to see what's going on with me and the baby. After an hour, the doctor comes in with and ultrasound machine and we check the baby. Moving the wand around on my gel covered stomach, we hear the heartbeat. Happy and I both release the breath we were holding. She moves the wand a little more and we can see the baby. "Looks like the baby is just fine. But stress can cause you problems like what happened today." she tells us. "I want you on complete bed rest." sh tells us. "That won't be a problem. I work from him and it can all be done from the couch." I tell her. "Good. Do you have someone that can be with you just incase?" she asked. "Yeah. We got it covered." Happy says. They release us and we go to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy helps me to the couch. He looks at Gemma and says "She's not to move. Doctor's orders." Gemma comes over and asks, "What's wrong?" I sigh and say "I got an email. Pictures of someone watching me and Hap in our house and the stress was too much for me and the baby." I tell her. "Shit. Is the…" she starts but I stop her. "Me and the baby are okay but I am on bedrest until further notice." I tell her. "Okay baby, well we got you." she says as the guys head into the chapel.


	26. Chapter 26

Happy and the guys are sitting in the chapel. "What did you find Juice?" Jax asked. "I traced the email back to an IP address. Guys, it's the same IP address as one other email in her inbox." Juice says. "Who's?" Happy asked. "Leah." Juice says. "Her assistant?" Tig asks. "Yeah. But why would she do something like that?" Bobby asks. "I don't know but we're gonna find out." Jax says.

I watch the guys leaving the chapel and they are clearly pissed. Happy walks over and sits next to me while Jax yells, "If you ain't family, get out." Everyone clears out but club members, prospects, me and Gemma. "We found out who sent the email." Happy says. I look at him and he says "Baby, it was Leah." I look at him shocked. "There's no way." I tell him. "It was from the same IP address as the emails that she sends you about work. Has she been acting off at all that you've noticed?" Juice asked. "No. Not that I've noticed." I say. "You stay here and inside until we get back." Happy says. Kissing me softly with his hand on my stomach, he says "I love you little girl." I whisper back "I love you too."

The guys head to Cara Cara as Leah is locking up. "Hey guys. What's up?" she asked. Tig grabs her arm and Jax says "You're coming with us." She looks at him shocked and asks "Why? What happened?" Happy gets pissed. "Leah, we're not stupid. We know it was you that sent the email to Cami of those pictures. She almost lost my kid because of that shit." Happy says. "Good. It should have been me having your kid. Not her. I did everything I could to get you to notice me and she still got you." she says. "You fucking cunt." Opie seethes. "Get her in the van." Jax tells Tig. They tie her up and throw her in the van before taking her to the warehouse to take care of her.

A few hours later, the guys come walking into the clubhouse and Happy walks over to me. Kissing me softly he says "It's done." I put my hand over my stomach and ask "Why did she do it?" He looks at me and sighs, "She thought it should have been her having my kid. Not you." he tells me. "What are you going to do about Cara Cara now?" Gemma asks. I look up at Opie and ask "You think Lyla could handle being behind the camera from now on instead of in front of it?" I asked him, knowing he wasn't keen on her catching cum in her mouth for a living. "I'll call her over." he tells me.

Half an hour later, Lyla walks in. "Hey. I need your help." I tell her. "Sure, what's up?" she asked. "I am on bed rest until further notice. I need someone to run Cara Cara and you know as much about the business as I do. You wanna get out from in front of the camera and get behind it?" I ask. "What about Leah?" she asked. Knowing Opie doesn't tell her much, I say "She didn't work out and had to let her go." I tell her. "Yeah. Sure." she tells me. "Come by the house tomorrow and we will work out all the details." I tell her. "Okay. Thanks Cami." she tells me before hugging me. I look at Opie and he nods his thanks and I nod back.

Happy helps me to the dorm and we lay down. I have my back to him and he has his hand rubbing my stomach. "I love you." he says softly. "I love you too Hap." I say. Laying there with him, I can't believe that I am married and pregnant. I turn in his arms and say "Love me Happy." He kisses me deeply and makes love to me nice and slow all night long.


	27. Chapter 27

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the OBGYN, Happy is sitting next to me when my name is called. "Cami Lowman?" she called. We stand up and head back to an exam room. Sitting on the table, the nurse has taken my vitals and my doctor comes in. "Hey Cami, Happy. How have you been feeling?" she asked me. "Good. Feeling a lot better." I tell her. "Good. Let's see our little bean." she says. Getting the measurements and asking a few more questions, she pulls the ultrasound machine over. "Let's check this baby out." she says. Putting the cold gel on my stomach, we can hear the heartbeat. "Good and strong." she says. "Do we want to know the gender?" she asked. "Yeah." I say. "Any guess on the gender?" she asked. "Boy." I say. "Girl." Happy says. Moving the wand around a little more, she looks at us and says "Looks like Daddy's right. It's a girl." I look at Happy and he's staring at the screen, smiling.

Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma walks up and asks, "So how did the appointment go?" We smile and Happy says "Mommy and our Princess are doing just fine." Everyone's eyes go wide and they all cheer. I look at Happy and say "She's going to be so spoiled." Gemma pipes up and says "You expected less?" I just shake my head, laughing. That evening we are sitting on the couch and my phone rings. "Hello?" I asked as I answer and the recording comes on telling me it's my Daddy. "Hey Daddy." I say. "Hey baby girl. How'd your appointment go?" he asked. "Good. Me and your granddaughter are doing just fine." I tell him. "Granddaughter?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked. "Not yet. We haven't been home long but I will let you know as soon as we decide." I tell him and we hear the one minute warning. "Well, I better go. I'll call again when I can." he says. "Okay. I love you Daddy. Stay safe." I say. "Love you too baby girl." he says before the call ends. I sit in the kitchen chair and start crying. Happy sees me and stands me up and pulls me to him. "It's okay baby." he says. "I miss him, Hap. I miss my Daddy. Mom will never meet our daughter." I tell him. "I know but we will make sure she meets your Dad and we will make sure you know your Mom." he says. He walks me to the couch and we sit down. "Have you thought of names?" he asked, getting my mind off everything. "I have thought about a first name but not a middle name." I tell him. "What is it?" he asked. "I want to name her Delaney." I say. "I like that. A nice tribute to your parents." he says. "What about Delaney Marie?" he asked. "After my parents and your mom? I love it." I tell him. "Delaney Marie Lowman." he says and I smile.

Later, we are sitting on the couch and I have my back to him. He has his hand on my stomach and all of a sudden he asked "What the fuck was that?" I start laughing and say "Your daughter just kicked you." He smiles against my neck and asks "You feel that all the time?" Nodding, I say "Yeah I do. She really gets going when she hears Tig. What would you think about asking him to be one of her grandfathers? Since Daddy was arrested, he's been like a father to me and been there for me anytime I needed him." I say. "Fine with me. I'll call him to come over." he says as he gets up and calls Tig.

A few minutes later, Happy is letting Tig into the house. "What did you need to talk to me about? Sounded important." he says, sitting down on the couch. "Well, it is. Tig, you have been like a father to me since Daddy went inside. You've been there for me and I was wondering if you would be our daughter's other grandfather?" I asked. "Really? Doll, I would be honored." he says, hugging me. "You picked a name yet?" he asked. "Delaney Marie after mom and dad and Hap's mom." I tell him. "I love it." Putting his hand on my stomach, he says "Grampy loves you Laney Baby." and smiles when he feels her kick his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

***Twenty-Nine Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting around the clubhouse, I'm sitting on one of the couches rubbing my stomach. "You okay sweetheart?" Gemma asked. "Yeah, just having a contraction." I tell her. She smiles. "Killa doesn't know does he?" she asked. "Not yet. Didn't want to tell him yet. He might be calm and collected now but tell him I'm having contractions and he'll lose his shit. You should have seen him when I was having Braxton Hick pains. He freaked." I tell her laughing. "How far apart are they?" Gemma asked. "Still about twenty minutes or so. Can you help me up?" I ask and she stands to help me up and as soon as I stand, my water breaks. "Yo Lowman!" I yell. He turns to me and I say "Kid's coming." His eyes go wide and he rushes to me. "Let's get her in my car. I'll drive, you guys can follow." Gemma says and we head out the door.

Nine hours later, Delaney Marie Lowman is born. Everyone is in my room, taking turns holding her. "She looks just like you Cami." Jax says. "But her Hap's scowl." Opie says and we all laugh. Happy leans over to me and kisses me softly. "She's perfect Momma." he says softly. I look at him and say "I love you Happy."

***Two year later***

"Laney, let's get cleaned up." I say and she toddles over to me. I get her cleaned up and dressed for her party. We sit outside and watch her play with Grampy Tig and the new prospects, laughing. Happy and I are sitting on the steps watching when he says "I can't believe she's two." Laughing I say "Yeah, they tend to get older." He starts laughing and pulls me into a side hug.

Once the party is done, we spend the evening alone since Laney wanted to stay with Grampy and I get up and go to the bathroom. I bought a pregnancy test earlier in the day. I take the test and take it to the living room to Happy. Handing it to him he looks at it and says "Really?" Smiling I say "Yeah. Been sick the last few mornings. Thought I'd take a test." I tell him. "We're having a baby." he says. Standing up, he picks me up and takes me to our bed. Laying me down, we undress between kisses and he kisses down my stomach. Stopping, he looks at my stomach before kissing it. Looking up at me he says "I love you Camille."


End file.
